


The Devil’s Reflection

by LunarPlayer16



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Complete, Entity, F/M, I'm so excited for this story!, Injury, Monsters, Ormond, Past Abuse, Violence, Visions, canonical horror, canonical violence, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: Frank goes to his new foster home in Ormond and he expects it to be no different than anywhere else. Something has a different plan in mind.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50





	1. Troubles in the Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for a while now and I'm super excited to be able to share it with you guys. I really hope you enjoy it!

Clive puffed the cigarette but he didn’t bother to open the window beside him, instead letting the smoky air filter through the air of the truck. Frank grumbled from the back seat as he tried not to cough on the foul air that filled the space between him and his foster father. 

“What’d you say boy!” Clive growled as Frank looked back out the window at the lines of trees that seemed to pass, there was no end in sight. “I said what did you say!” Clive snapped as Frank glanced back at the man. He most certainly had seen better days, his hair was mostly gone and the white shirt under the blue plaid flannel was covered in stains. What kind of stains, Frank could only asume by the scent that rolled through the vehicle that it was alcohol or something of the sort. The man glared at him through the rearview mirror waiting for a response, his anger already boiling over. Well he most certainly hadn’t liked Frank from the beginning but he doubted that the man had any care about him beside the check that came with. 

“Lots of trees.” Frank stated as the man snorted semi content with the answer before taking another drag from the cigarette. Frank’s attention returned to the treeline as he rubbed at his left wrist, the burn was bothering him. He hadn’t expected that last punishment from his previous foster family to be so brutal. He had been lucky to get away from his foster parents before it became worse. He pulled his hand away looking at the thrown on bandage that he did just this morning hoping the burn wasn’t as bad as it seemed. His skin had patches of white and it still burned like the flame from the stove. He winced as the truck sped faster and his forearm struck the door. Searing pain rolled through his skin as it launched upwards through his arm. He bit his tongue hoping and praying that Clive didn’t notice, weakness wasn’t his thing. 

He was thankful when he hadn’t noticed his attention was focused entirely on the road, something the seventeen year old was thankful for. Frank leaned his head on the cold window, small flecks of white fell down around them but it was still a bit warm for the snow to remain. 

“You're going to school, boy.” Clive stated after a few minutes. Frank was silent as he thought, he was expelled from his last school for getting into a physical altercation with the gym teacher. He knew he couldn’t stop going to school so easily, he was still required to until he was eighteen. Three months, he could go to school for three months. 

“Alright.” 

“Good then I don’t have to deal with you.” Clive mumbled as he blew more smoke out into the small space the two shared. It was warm inside the vehicle and Frank could feel himself starting to sweat so he leaned forward flipping off the vents for the backseat. “What are you doing?” 

“Turning off the vents.” Frank muttered as Clive turned the fan on high and blasted the heat. Frank huffed and leaned back in his seat before glancing at his small duffle bag and backpack beside him, it didn’t hold much but it was still something. “How far-”

“SHUT UP!” Clive shouted as Frank bit his tongue falling silent. He wasn’t in the mood to fight, he just wanted not to be boiling inside a truck filling with smoke going to an unknown location. The woods outside the vehicle seemed to grow thicker as the sun started to disappear behind them. Frank shifted again trying to relax as much as he could without choking on the smoke that now entirely occupied the pickup. 

The two sat in silence for hours before they finally turned onto a gravel path. Frank noticed a house further in the distance that was lit up with a large gate. The gravel road seemed to stretch on forever as he waited another twenty minutes before a small log cabin came into view. The headlights of the truck illuminated the dark wooden walls as the old green painted screen door filled Frank’s vision. They were far, so far from civilization and even further from others. It made Frank just a bit nervous no one would know if anything happened way out here. Clive turned off the car before getting out, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. Frank gathered his two bags, pulling them on before climbing out of the truck's backseat. 

Clive didn’t bother to look back at the teenager as he walked up to the house pushing the screen door open and unlocking the wooden door. Frank huffed as Clive disappeared into the dark house, slowly the teen made his way to the porch. Lights flickered on inside the house as Frank opened the screen and entered the cabin. 

He should have known that it would stink of alcohol and cigarette smoke. The place itself was littered in empty bottles and dirty clothes lined the floor. Greasy plates covered the counters and filled the sink, the cabinet handles were broken and everything was covered in a layer of dust. 

“Your room’s down the hall and on the right.” Clive stated as he yanked open the rusted fridge and dug out a beer bottle, cracking it open. Frank stared at the man for a moment before moving past him and into the filthy living room. The hallway was almost completely black as Frank walked down it finding the only door on the right side of the hall. He wasn’t certain if he could even call the room a bedroom let alone anything more than a closet. Once he flicked on the light it only sealed the feeling of dread. The room only held a crappy window with a broken screen over it and a single bed which he couldn’t even fit in. Frank dropped the duffle bag to the ground before slinging his backpack on the bed. He rubbed at his head, trying to get the scent of smoke from his nostrils and to try to relieve some of his growing headache. Living here was going to be a nightmare. 

He dropped his backpack to the ground as he ran a hand through his hair huffing as he stared out the dark window. A small tick came from the glass and Frank moved forward crossing to the window with ease. He tried to see outside as the ticking went quiet losing Frank’s attention. As he turned away the noise started again and Frank froze turning abruptly to look at the screen. It was louder now, almost like someone was tapping the glass. Frank tried to see outside but it was nearly impossible with the light in the background. It fell silent after a moment as Frank tried to gage what he just heard before pushing the thought out of his mind. He just needed to survive. 


	2. Lectures and School Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes to class

Frank was never one for school, but he was certainly pretty good at it before everything happened with the gym teacher. This school was small, maybe a few hundred students at most but the building was awesome. It was as if the school itself was almost too good to be true, the place was like a palace. Everything about this building seemed immaculate to the solid white floor, and dark green lockers it just appeared far too perfect. 

He pushed his way into the office, as the secretary gazed up at him for a few moments before setting down her pen. She cleared her throat, and fixed her dark glasses before returning her attention to him. 

“How can I help you?” The woman asked as she leaned forward eager to help Frank glanced at the nameplate on the desk noticing the last name Johnson. 

“Um… I’m Frank Morrison, my foster dad called...” Frank muttered as the woman nodded, getting to her feet and disappearing into a door out of his view. Frank turned his attention to the office around him, it was weird. He thought he would never come back to school once he was expelled, he thought he was done with it. Guess not his mind supplied as he rubbed at his left wrist. After a moment he pulled his hand away, he really should stop messing with it. A small flare of pain rippled through his skin as he huffed tugging at the binds just below his fingers. 

‘Right this way Mr. Morrison.” The woman said as she returned moving around the desk fast and guiding him into a door at the front of the desk. How hadn’t he noticed that door when he entered the room? She led him inside gesturing towards a chair in front of a large dark wooden desk. An older man sat on the other side of the desk and quickly rose as Frank entered. 

“Welcome Frank, I’m Principle MacMillan. It’s nice to meet you, please take a seat.” The principle said as he fixed his tie and sat down in his chair. Frank happily took the closest chair as the secretary left the room, closing the door behind her. “I am probably the first besides your foster father to say welcome to Ormond. So,” MacMillan leaned backwards a bit opening a drawer in his desk and producing a few sheets of paper. “I have your class schedule here and I was looking through some of your files…” Frank almost winced at the statement before snatching the schedule and jumping to his feet. 

“Well it was nice to meet you sir, but I should proba-”

“Sit.” The order was fast and stern. Frank hesitated for a moment, a small chill crawling up his spine at the words. He resisted the flinch that wanted to cross his face before slowly returned to his spot in the chair, dropping his backpack in front of his feet. 

“You were expelled for assault on a teacher and you were in jail for three days.” Principle MacMillan stated as he flipped open the file. “Care to explain yourself?” 

“No sir.” Frank said quickly, trying to just ignore the chill that wanted to take over. 

“Frank, I just want to know about what happened that made you get expelled and arrested.” 

“Got into an argument with my basketball coach. and I accidently pushed him, then he swung at me.” Frank stated as Principle MacMillan stared at him trying to read the teens face. After what felt like forever the principle shut the file in front of him and glanced at the clock that hung above the office door. 

“You should head to your third period class.” The principle said as Frank grabbed his backpack slinging it on his shoulder. “We’ll get you a locker but for now just take your backpack with you to classes. Ms. Johnson will write you a pass, so please go to her and she will give you some instructions to your classroom.” Frank nodded leaving the office and stopping at the desk. The woman rose to her feet handing him a small white slip, before she gestured towards the door. 

“Can I see your schedule?” The woman asked as Frank offered her the sheet of paper. “Okay, you take a left going immediately out of the office door. You go down the hall until you hit the end, take another left and go to the end of that hall. It’s the door on the left closest to the wall. The teacher's name is Ms. Hudson.” Frank thanked the secretary, taking back the piece of paper before he left the office heading in the direction the woman told him. 

He hated this, he didn’t want to go back to school. He didn’t want to be here and that damn chill was still creeping up his back. The halls were so eerily quiet and his footsteps seemed to just resound around him. The hall seemed to stretch on forever before he finally got to the end, and looked at the shut wooden door. Great… 

The room went dead silent as he opened the door, the teacher falling quiet at the sight of someone she had never seen before. A few of the students seemed to perk up as he walked up to the teacher offering her the pass. The blonde haired woman raised her eyebrow before taking the offered paper scanning it over quickly. 

“Joey, get your books off that empty desk.” Ms. Hudson ordered as a dark skinned teen got to his feet grabbing the three books off the desk beside him. Frank moved quickly to his spot dropping his backpack beside his seat. The teacher moved to her desk grabbing an extra book from the drawer and carrying it over to him, dropping it on his desk with a slam. Frank spun the book towards him, scanning over the title  _ World History.  _ The teacher returned to the board writing out a series of lines from the text, her attention fully on what she was working on. 

He felt eyes on him, as he glanced forward to the dark haired woman in front of him. The black haired Asian woman quickly turned forward strands of her long hair flying about. A pink haired girl sat diagonal from him as she spun the draw cords of her blue sweatshirt around her fingers. The girl cast a glance back at him for a moment, her blue eyes meeting his brown for only a few seconds. 

“Sus?” A whisper came from the asian girl as she stuck out her hand a small torn piece of paper in her fingers. The pink haired girl grabbed the paper quickly looking at it and passing it behind her to Joey, who snatched it reading it over before handing it to the guy behind him. 

“Myers!” The teacher snapped as the dirty blond haired teen stopped the note half in the air. “Bring me the note.” The teacher ordered as the pale student got to his feet, taking the piece of paper to the teacher as she scanned it over before dropping it on her desk. 

“Julie switch seats with Michael.” A brown haired girl in the front huffed gathering her stuff and getting to her feet. She cast Frank a look as her green eyes met his, before she quickly hurried to her new seat. 

“Alright, lets begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm so sorry guys I've been so busy lately, here is the next chapter.


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is a new experience.

The cafeteria was pretty crowded, people filing into lines to get their lunches as others moved to tables claiming them. Frank moved to the closest table, a round one with seven chairs around it as he dropped his backpack on the table. He kicked out the chair, sat down tugging at his hood pulling it up over his head. He could hear the whispers of the other students as they sent him glances almost uncertain about him. Who starts school in the middle of the year? Frank rubbed at his eyes trying to ignore his growling stomach and the unease that seemed to mutter in the back of his mind. Unzipping the backpack he dug around inside hoping to find something to eat or some money for the vending machine that sat in the far corner of the cafeteria. 

His search was fruitless, coming up with only a wrapper and few pens. Frank grumbled, shoving the stuff back into the bottom of the bag before dropping it to the floor. He could feel the eyes as they stared at him, their undivided attention on the new kid. 

Why was he here? Why now? Why’s his arm wrapped up? What about the scars on his face? 

A clatter snapped Frank from his thoughts as his eyes snapped upwards meeting the dark eyes of the Asian woman. She brushed a few strands of her black hair out of her face before shuffling into her seat. The girl smiled at him before offering her hand across the table. 

“Hi, I’m Rin. What’s your name?” Rin asked as Frank leaned forward, taking the girl's hand. 

“Frank. Why are you sitting with me?” Frank questioned as Rin started to eat. 

“You were sitting alone. No one should sit alone.” Rin stated as the seat next to her was pulled backwards. The pink haired girl plopped down in the chair setting her tray of food down as she smiled at Frank. 

“Hello I’m Susie. I heard you say your name was Frank, right?” Susie said as she picked up her fork starting to eat the corn that was on her tray. 

“Yeah. I goin-”

“Why the hell did you two move?” The teenager that Frank remembered was Joey stated as he yanked out a chair before sitting down. At his right was the young man that had gotten yelled at during class. What was his name again? Myers, why did that name seem to ring a bell? The dark haired girl was to Joey’s left as she quickly moved to the seat beside Susie. Frank wasn’t exactly expecting people to sit with him, let alone attempt to talk to him. 

“Joey, just sit.” Susie ordered as the dark skinned teen sat down. 

“So Frank, where are you from?” 

“Calgary, but I’ve moved around a lot.” Frank muttered as the group nodded. “You guys from here?” 

“Julie is, Michael is and so am I. '' Susie pipped up as Rin swallowed the bite of sandwich she was chewing. 

“I've been here since I was little, I was adopted by a really nice family. Jo-'' Joey cut Rin off. 

“I was adopted when I was thirteen so I’ve been here long enough I guess.” Joey stated as he finished off his sandwich before grabbing his water. Frank nodded as his stomach growled, he was thankful that it was pretty quiet. The group fell into a comfortable conversation as they started telling stories and filling him on about living in Ormond. Frank chipped in as much as he could but he would rather sit and listen. It was nice. 

“Hey!” Susie yelped as her hands went up to her hair and a woman with long dark hair stared at her with a wicked smirk on her lips. Her eyes were like amber popping against her red jacket as she flickered the small hair pin in her hand as Susie leapt up trying to grab the pin. 

“Aww… come on little one! Jump!” The girl laughed as Susie tried to jump up to meet the other woman's raised arm but Susie wasn’t as tall as the other. 

“Amanda give her back her hair pin.” Joey snapped as he started to get to his feet. 

“Chill out Joey, it’s a joke.” Amanda grinned as another teenager walked up behind the woman. He had no hair and his presence sent a chill around the group. The guy reached up plucking the pin from Amanda’s grip as she spun to look at the teen in the red and black long sleeve shirt. 

“This is beautiful, Susie.” The man muttered as he looked at the pin noticing the small jewel at the end. “It’d look great in your hair baby.” He said as Amanda smiled at him. 

“First off, that’s not yours Freddy.” Joey growled as he finally got to his feet as Michael got up as well. “Second, give it back.” Joey spat as Freddy rolled his eyes. 

“Or what MacMillan? What are you going to d-” The pin was snatched from the teens hand as Frank spun it around his fingers before returning it to Susie who smiled up at him. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Frank said as he pulled up a leather wallet getting the bald man’s attention. Freddy patted down his pockets noticing his wallet gone, and he lunged forward attempting to grab it. Frank stepped backwards holding the wallet out of reach as he pulled out the ID, scanning it over. 

“Give that ba-”

“Freddy Robert Krueger, a horrible name really.” Frank chuckled as he noticed the smiles from those at his table. Freddy leapt forward again trying desperately to get the ID as Frank put his left arm up holding the smaller teen back. Freddy grabbed Frank’s wrist as the searing pain rushed up his arm causing Frank to drop the ID and wallet. Amanda scooped up the items and pulled her boyfriend after as the two retreated across the cafeteria. Frank ran his right hand over his wrist as it continued to burn. 

“You good man?” Joey asked, a bit concerned by the others' sudden reaction. 

“Fine, fine…” Frank muttered as he waved off Joeys’ concern. Frank flexed his hand testing it as the pain started to fade. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Susie yelled as she launched herself at Frank her arms wrapping around him in an embrace. It caught him off guard as he sort of stumbled backwards, he was never one for contact. Susie released him quickly as she stared up at him concerned in her eyes before he offered a smile back. 

“No problem Susie.” Frank stated as the pink haired girl smiled back before the bell chirped through the cafeteria. The group quickly gathered their items heading out of the cafeteria and down towards their classes. Rin snatched the class schedule from Frank's hand. A large smile crossed her face as she took his hand dragging him to the staircase as Joey followed after. Frank could get used to this group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part everyone. I'm so happy your all enjoying it so far!


	4. Voices of the Entity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entity is back.

“So how are you getting home?” Rin asked from where she sat at the picnic table. Frank looked down at her from where he sat on the table, his feet on the bench. Joey had gone to take Julie, Susie and Michael home before swinging back to pick up Rin. 

“Clive said he was going to pick me up.” Frank lied as the girl raised an eyebrow at him before nodding. 

“Did he say a time? We can always drop you off.” Rin stated as Frank shook his head. 

“He said around 5, I don’t want him to worry. You know…” Frank grinned as Rin nodded. The rumble of Joey’s car came up the drive as Rin got to her feet offering her hand once more in case he still wanted Joey to drive her home. “Seriously, I’m fine. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Frank said as Rin said her goodbye before climbing into Joey's car. She waved at him one last time before the car headed out of the parking lot. Frank waited a few minutes until the car was no longer in view and he ran a hand through his crew cut before yanking up his dark green hoodie. He started down the sidewalk heading towards the town hoping to at least find a place to grab something to eat. 

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to reach a gas station, the first place he has seen since he started walking. He walked inside and to the counter asking where the bathroom was, the older woman glanced at him before jerking her thumb back towards the drink. Thanking the woman Frank headed towards the bathroom snatching a granola bar off the shelf as he went. Once he locked the bathroom door he tore open the bar wolfing it down as fast as he could before wrapping the wrapper in a towel and tossing it into the trash can. Unlocking the bathroom he headed out snagging another bar on his way before thanking the cashier but she didn’t even bother to raise her eyes from the book she was reading. Slipping back outside a small chill seemed to be in the air, small flakes of snow were starting to fall and Frank cursed under his breath heading in the direction of the cabin. 

Slowly the woods started to take over the world around him as he headed down the road, the snow flakes coming in heavier now. A gust of wind ripped at his sweatshirt as the freezing wind passed his two layers of fabric and stinging his skin. He fixed his backpack so the straps were over both shoulders and it could block some of the wind but it didn’t help much. Frank knew he still had a ways to go to get back to the cabin, it may take him at least an hour if he kept moving. Another gust of snow flew up into his face as Frank rubbed at his skin trying to get the stinging ice off. He yanked the hood further over his head before another burst of ice cold wind rushed against him. 

Something caught his attention, as a blur rushed along the tree line just barely in his view. Frank froze as he stared at the edge of the forest but darkness was already covering the trunks. . Swallowing down the uneasy feeling in his stomach he started walking again, but seconds later he heard the sound of a soft laugh. Frank started to pick up speed as more wind slammed into him, and his eyes started to water. A whisper trailed through his ears as he looked at the dark woods once more and he began to sprint. The gust burned against his skin as he picked up speed and another flash of movement came from his right. 

_ Frank!  _ Frank stopped his feet digging into the small layer of snow that was forming. He stared at the dark woods, the voices gone and no sign of movement. The crunch of snow came from behind him and Frank jerked around before being blinded by the lights of a vehicle. Scrubbing at his eyes he heard a pop come from the car as a voice echoed over the engine. 

“Frank, hey? You alright?” Frank blinked up as Principal MacMillan, jogged over to him. The older man pulled his coat from his frame offering it to the seventeen year old. Frank hesitantly took the coat pulling it around himself, it was then that he noticed he was shaking. “Why are you walking out here?” 

“I… I was trying to get back to where I’m staying.” Frank muttered as the man looked down the road, it was getting dark out. 

“Here, come in the car and warm up. I can take you.” The Principal stated as he gestured back towards the car. Frank nodded following the man to the car as he opened up the passenger side allowing him inside. Frank settled into the seat as Principal MacMillan got inside and started driving. “You're staying with Clive, right?” Frank nodded. 

“You don’t have to drive out of your way.” Frank whispered as the Principal chuckled. 

“I’m not driving out of my way. I live pretty close to Clive’s place.” Frank nodded as the two fell into silence. “I saw you hanging out with my son and daughter at lunch today.” Frank looked to the older man as they continued to drive down the road. 

“Your son and daughter?” 

“Joey and Rin.” The Principal stated as he glanced at Frank for a few moments before returning his eyes to the road. Frank thought for a few moments, he remembered Freddy calling Joey, MacMillan. It made sense now. 

“Yeah…” Frank mumbled. The gated house came into views as the Principal slowed down flicking on the blinker. “I wonder who lives there.” Frank whispered as the Principal smiled. 

“Well… I live there with my wife, Joey, Rin, my older daughter and son.” MacMillan stated. Frank nodded as the house disappeared from sight the towering trees overtaking his view. A bit later the car came to a halt as the dark cabin came into sight. Frank thanked the principal as he slipped from the passenger side of the car, leaving the coat behind. He trudged to the front door yanking back the screen door and tried the handle of the main door, locked. The car behind him still hadn't moved and he unzipped the pockets of his bag, he knew he didn’t have a key. He just hoped that Principal MacMillan would leave soon as he continued to dig through his bag looking for nothing. Finally he huffed looking up at the vehicle before pulling the bag back on his shoulder. He shrugged at the blaring lights as they flickered off the car going still as the drivers side door popped open. 

“You don’t have a key?” The Principal asked as he walked over towards him. Frank shook his head no as he glanced at the windows trying to see if there was any other way in. 

“I might…” Frank muttered, he knelt down digging out two bobby pins as he yanked open the screen door. He slipped the pins into the lock and began to fiddle with the main door, after a few minutes a small tick came from the handle. Frank pulled the pins away and pushed open the now unlocked door. 

“Did you just?” 

“I needed to get in.” Frank said. “Uh… Thanks for the ride sir.” Frank stated as he tossed his bag into the dark building. 

“Maybe next time Joey and Rin can bring you home.” The Principal said as Frank thanked him and the older man turned to leave. “If you need anything we live just at the end of the road.” He disappeared into the car as it slowly backed out of the driveway. Frank shut and locked the front door before flickering on the light. Was this place worse than before? Frank groaned picking up his backpack as he stepped over a few empty and broken bottles on the floor. 

_Frank!_ Frank stopped as he spun towards the door as it rattled against the wind. 

_ Frank.  _ The wind screamed as he sprinted into the rest of the house. He burst through the bedroom door slamming it shut behind himself as he locked it and braced his back against it. A small knock came from the window and Frank froze his eyes snapping up towards the glass. Silence, the knocking stopped, slowly he pushed himself to his feet as he crossed the distance to the window looking outside as much as he could.

_ Frank… _ The voices whispered from behind him now as he jerked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. 

_Frank…_ His name came from the hallway as Frank rushed over to his duffle bag pulling out his leather jacket. He pulled it on before grabbing his flashlight and unlocking the door he slipped out. Slowly he moved through the house trying to find the source of the voices. Frank headed into the living room and he stumbled over a pile of blankets or other things. He reached the outside door and quickly slid out as he turned on the flashlight. A gust of wind crashed against him as Frank pulled his sweatshirts hood up over his head. 

_Frank…_ The voices called from the direction of the woods each word fading into the darkness around him. Frank licked his lips thinking, he probably should just try to ignore it. A small laugh rang through the air as a rush of movement came from the trees to the left. Frank froze staring at the space as he flashed his light over the area hoping to see something. He moved away from the house a bit as another gust of wind rushed against his skin. The voices were soft, almost hypnotic as he stared at the darkening forest around him, and he felt a need to go into them. He took another careful step forward as the darkness seemed to beckon him forward. Frank knew he shouldn’t go into the woods he knew he should just go inside and ignore the voices. 

_Frank!_ The voices were louder now, and he moved further toward the treeline. He felt the cold crawling up his back now as he ignored the falling snow in a veil around him. 

_ Frank! This way! _ the voices called as Frank hesitated before following the call leading him further from the cabin. 

_It’s almost dark. Hurry._ Frank stopped as he scanned the area with his flashlight. A glint of silver caught his attention as he moved the light back over the trees in front of him. A silver curved blade glowed in the darkness where it was sunk into the side of an oak tree. The blade was stained with something that Frank didn’t want to know about. The knife had serrated teeth along the back and a slight hook to the weapon. The black handle had a ring near the end where a finger could easily slip in and it seemed to be built to fit a specific hand. Frank moved forward cautiously as he kept scanning the area with his flashlight. He stopped inches from the blade as he hesitantly grabbed the handle finding the grip to fit him perfectly. He hooked his fingers into their spaces on the handle and with a small pull, the blade was free from the tree. 

A chill rushed up his back, as it felt like something was touching him. The forest around him seemed to grow darker as a loud squawk nearly made him jump out of his skin. He sprinted back in the direction of the cabin, the blade still in hand as he ran. 

_ It’s coming. It’s coming…  _ The voices hissed as Frank kept running a feeling of dread overcoming him as the world seemed to get colder. He could feel eyes at his back as he sprinted forward, blurs rushed beside him from his peripheral vision. 

_ The entity is coming… _ The lights of the cabin finally came into view as he swung open the door slamming it shut behind him and locking it tight. His back slammed against it as he slid down to the tiled floor. He had trouble catching his breath, and then he noticed the burning coming from his left arm. Dropping the flashlight to the ground, he huffed slowly getting his breath under control. The burn on his arm roared as he stumbled to his feet, and hooked the blade around the handle of the fridge yanking it open. He grabbed two bottles of beer with his free hand before kicking the door shut and popping the first bottle lid with the blade. Downing the first bottle he stared down at the red rusted blade for a few moments before he made his way to his bedroom. 

_ Do you know who we are? _ Frank shook his head as he kicked the bedroom door shut. Spinning the blade in his hand he slammed it into the door frame before he released his grip on the knife. 

“Leave me alone!” Frank yelled as the feeling of dread started to leave. Taking another gulp of the beer he set down the second bottle before digging in his duffle bag. He pulled out a roll of bandages and a small container of ointment. A small tapping started on the window again but Frank determinedly ignored the incessant noise, focusing his attention on what he needed to do. It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story so much and so it's going to have new chapters rather often.


	5. Early Risers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey, and Rin pick up Frank for school

Frank wasn’t certain what woke him the blinding sun, the pain in his left arm or the pounding. Pounding? Frank opened his eyes as he sat up throwing the too small blanket from the bed before getting to his feet. Pulling on a pair of shorts he threw on a t-shirt not knowing what to expect. He stumbled for the door as he threw it open staring down the hall as another pounding came from the direction of the living room. Was Clive even here? Frank made his way into the living room quickly finding that it wasn’t in his head, someone was knocking. Rubbing some of the exhaustion from the night prior out of his eyes he walked over to the door yanking it open as Rin jumped backwards a bit. 

“Morning Frank! Oh you're not dressed…” Rin stated as Frank ran a hand over his hair. 

“What time is it?” 

“It’s 6:45. We came to pick you up.” Rin smiled as Frank ran that bit through his head. 

“Pick me up? How’d you even know where I live?” Frank asked. 

“Our dad told us you might need a ride in the mornings and we drive past here anyways. So, here we are.” Frank blinked at her before nodding. 

“Give me five minutes.” Frank stated before shutting the door and heading to his room quickly changing and grabbing his coat. Shoving all his school material into his backpack he pulled it on before preparing to head out the door. 

_Frank…_ The voices whispered as Frank stopped half over the room's threshold. The glint of the knife shimmered in the dim light of the morning as Frank bit his lip thinking. Grabbing the blade he yanked it free from its spot in the frame before stuffing it into the bottom of the backpack. Rushing to the bathroom he wet his hair down and brushed his teeth before heading out to the awaiting car. Joey waved at him as Frank popped the backseat of the car before climbing inside. 

“Morning.” Joey said as he flipped the car into reverse. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you guys were coming.” 

“Yeah, our dad told us to pick you up on our way to school. How’d you get to school yesterday?” Joey asked as he got the car turned around and began driving down the gravel road to the main. 

“Clive dropped me off yesterday.” 

“Our dad brought you home though…” Rin stated as Frank licked his lips. 

“Yeah, Clive didn’t show… so I started walking.” 

“Sorry man, we can take you home tonight if that works for you.” Joey suggested as Frank held back his smile. 

“That’d be amazing.” They pulled on the main road. 

“So we are going to swing past Julie’s and pick her up before getting the others.” Joey stated. 

“How are we all going to fit in the car?” Rin asked as she looked at her brother for a few moments. Joey glanced into the rear view mirror for a few moments before returning his eyes to the road. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Joey said as they turned towards the small city. 

“What kind of music do you like, Frank?” Rin questioned as she messed with the stations. 

“I like a bit of everything.” Frank admitted as Rin settled on a station. Frank pulled his backpack from his back onto his lap as he heard the faint whispers ringing through his ears. He knew it wasn’t from the radio or the chatter that the two siblings were sharing. It was badgering him, the voices hissing against his skin as he felt a chill as it rushed up his back. What was happening? 

_ Frank…  _ They weren’t leaving, they weren’t leaving him alone. Why was this happening? 

The car came to a halt, snapping Frank out of his thoughts as Julie came sprinting up to the vehicle. Popping the door she slid inside pressing herself against Franks side as she stuffed her bag on the floor. 

“How are we all going to fit?” Susie asked as she looked into the car as Michael cocked his head still silent. 

“Frank your middle.” Julie stated as Michael headed to the otherside. 

“Wait why do I get middle?” 

“Because,” Julie grabbed Susie’s wrist dragging her on her lap, “I have Susie.” Julie smiled as she yanked the door shut as Michael settled to Franks right. It was a bit cramped but Frank could deal as Julie kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. 

“So... um… Michael how was your night?” Frank asked the silent man beside him. He felt the teenagers eyes on him but no words came forth to answer as Susie leaned over practically falling into Frank’s lap. 

“Michael doesn’t talk much.” Susie stated as Julie yanked her back onto her lap. A small giggle rippled through the pink haired girl, as the car fell into a comfortable silence. The soft music from the radio filled the space between as Frank couldn’t help the smile that was forming. Soon enough they reached the school, and the group fell out of the vehicle. Joey helped Susie to her feet as the pink haired girl jumped onto Michael as the teen barely moved from the jump. He just kept walking as Susie clung to his back desperately holding on as Joey and Rin followed after. Julie grabbed Frank’s arm yanking him backwards against the side of the vehicle. 

“Alright look. I don’t like you. So let’s make this clear, don’t fuck with my friends otherwise we are going to have issues.” Julie snapped as she glared at Frank. “Got it!” She growled. 

“Why would I do anything?” 

“Don’t know, don’t care. Just don’t step out of line.” She spat before turning on her heels and following after the group. Frank grumbled under his breath as a chill rushed up his arms, a soft voice whispering into his ears. 

_ Julie… _

“Yeah, Julie.” Frank muttered as he started towards the school, he wasn’t ready for what today would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys.


	6. Dark Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small fight breaks out.

It wasn’t staying quiet, it just kept whispering in his head over and over and over. It was driving him nuts. The voice echoed through his ears as it spoke to him alone, each word ringing on and on. He slammed the door to the locker room as he rushed to the sink, his head spinning and all his senses twisting. Frank flipped on the sink before soaking his hands in ice cold water. Splashing his face didn’t help as the words kept tumbling through his head. Goosebumps rolled across his skin as the room seemed to get colder, he started to shake. 

A soft tapping snapped him from his thoughts as he looked up at the mirror in front of him. A white mask stared back at him, hand drawn eyes and a smiling mouth seemed to look into his soul. A dark hood hung over the person’s head hiding the top of the mask. In the darkness of the mirror it was hard to see the rest of the person’s body. Frank stepped backwards, his eyes widening as flakes of snow filtered down around him. The mask wearer tilted his head a bit to the right watching his movements curiously. The figure brought up his right hand and in his hand sat the hooked blade dripping in crimson blood. The figure’s left hand slammed into the glass as the mirror shook with the hit and Frank was frozen stock still. 

The figure lowered the blade slowly as it watched him through the mirror before it raised the hand up to the drawn mouth holding up a single finger. The room filled with silence but only for a moment before the creaking of the locker room door sounded, breaking the vision around him. The snow ceased its falling as reality returned to itself and Frank blinked at the three newcomers. 

Freddy was the first one he recognized as the teenager wore a simple red shirt and dark jeans. Flanking him were two others who he had only seen in passing. A kid who Frank had thought was more of a science nerd stood to his side with a dark look in his eyes. There was something wrong with the kid in the simple black hoodie and light colored blue jeans. The teenagers' light brown hair was cut short almost to the scalp as the scrawny kid gave their leader a glance. The other teenager to the left of Freddy was wearing almost all black, from his boots up to the black beanie. The young man's copper hair peeked out of the edges of the hat, his green eyes locked on Frank and he felt uneasy at the presence of the three boys. 

“So, Frank.” Freddy started as Frank heard a small tap from the mirror behind him. He tried to ignore it, he tried to focus on the three boys in front of him. Every fiber of his being clawed into him as the ice seemed to strike his skin again and again, it hurt. 

“How do-” Freddy rushed him before Frank got the chance to finish his sentence, his back slamming into the sink. Frank ignored the pain before pushing Freddy backwards trying to get away before hands grabbed his arms. His arms were pulled behind his back as he was wrenched away from the sink and Freddy’s two friends held him still. Frank felt the punch in his stomach, the weight of it knocking the wind out of his lungs, he gasped for breath.. 

The pounding on the mirror grew louder as the reflection slammed its fist against the glass. The pounding got louder and louder each hit threatening to break through the mirror and sending the reflection into their world. Frank tried to focus on getting his breath back but he felt another hit to his gut, knocking the rest of the air out of him. Another boom came from the mirror as whispers screamed through his head. 

_ Fight…  _

The voices roared through his mind as he felt the next punch as it connected with his jaw this time. Ice roared up along his spine as fire burned from his injured arm, making his already clouded head more foggy. 

_ Fight… Back…  _

The next punch hit him in the side of the head, rocking his mind as the voices got louder shrieking at him. The glass was still thumping behind him as he felt another punch landing in his stomach.

_ Fight Back! _

His skin bristled as the thudding behind him became louder before there was a large crack as the screaming became unbearable. Frank felt a chill rush against his skin as he kicked out, knocking Freddy away from him and onto the floor. He yanked his left arm free and was able to knock the nerdy one away. Grabbing the arm of the one dressed in black he yanked his right arm behind his back twisting it as he went. 

“Let go of me!” The teen in Frank’s grip screamed as Freddy got to his feet. Freddy growled at him, opening his mouth as if he was ready to say something before the slamming of the door caught the group's attention. 

“What is going on here!” Principal MacMillan shouted as he stepped into the locker room. Frank released the grip on the teens arm letting him practically fall to the ground. 

“This kid attacked my friends!” Freddy gestured at Frank. He yelled before anyone got the chance to say or do anything else. Principal MacMillan didn’t look pleased as he ordered the four of them out of the locker room and to the office immediately. The group of four slowly left the locker room muttering to themselves as they went. Frank could feel the bruises forming, everything hurt and his arm was screaming at him. 

They were all ordered to sit once they got to the principal's office and before he even sat down Freddy started screaming. 

“This freak attacked me! We were just grabbing something from the locker room and he came in and hit me.” Freddy yelled. Principal MacMillan didn’t respond as he nodded along glancing at one of the other kids, the nerdy looking one. 

“Herman, what happened?” He asked as the kid sputtered finally getting his words out after a minute. 

“He came into the locker room, didn’t say anything… and just hit Freddy…” Herman muttered as the Principle nodded turning to the other teen. 

“Danny?” The teen jumped at the sound of his name as if not expecting to get called on. 

“What Herman said.” 

“No, I want to hear what happened from you.” Principal MacMillan stated. Danny stuttered over his words not really making any sense as he talked. Frank rubbed at his jaw, it stung at his touch and he knew a bruise was beginning. 

“Frank.” Principal MacMillan said snapping him out of his thoughts. The principle raised his eyebrow at the teenager noticing the bruise on his jaw before glancing at the other teens seeing no injuries. “Please explain to me what happened?” 

“I…” Frank stopped uncertain of what to say. “I went to the locker room for some privacy… they followed me…” Frank admitted as Principle McMillian nodded before taking note of the other three boys. 

“We are going to call your parents so for now go sit in those chairs until your parents arrive.” The Principal gestured towards the chairs in the main office. Slowly the group moved out to the chairs settling there as Frank kept rubbing his wrists as he thought. He didn’t know what happened, what was in that mirror? Why was this happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a good weekend.


	7. Monsters in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets home and gets yelled at.

“You idiot! Getting into a fucking fight!” Frank flinched at the yell as Clive downed the rest of the beer in his hand. “You took me away from my poker game for what! To hear people lecturing me! I took you for the check, nothing else! So don’t cause anymore fucking trouble!” Clive snapped. “Now go to your fucking room!” Frank walked past the couch where the man was sitting. Frank heard the glass bottle smash against the wall behind him as he headed towards his bedroom shutting the door behind him. He glanced at the handle and locked it tight, he sighed dropping his backpack on the ground. 

“Idiot.” Frank whispered as he touched the bruise on his jaw again. A slight irritation came from it but not much else as he let his hand drop back to his side. Sitting down on his bed he looked at the darkening sky outside noticing small white flakes floating downwards. Huffing he rubbed at his eyes two days into this new home and he already wanted to leave. 

_ Frank…  _

The voice rang through his ears as he bit his lip trying to block it out. He just wanted to be left alone, why didn’t they understand that. 

_ Frank…  _

Suddenly whispers filled the room around him beckoning for his attention as he clamped his hands over his ears. His thoughts rolled a few thousand miles an hour as many voices now hissed at him demanding his attention. Their words crawled against his skin as he started humming trying to drown out the voices. They were starting to become overwhelming while getting louder and louder until Frank couldn’t hear his own thoughts. A tapping came from the window as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the sill scanning the world outside. The sky was growing darker by the moment, he turned crashing down onto the bed. Grabbing the pillow he pulled it over his head trying to force the voices to be quiet, he just wanted silence. Why wouldn’t they just leave him alone?

_ He could hear the snow crunching under his boots as he walked the faint chill brushed up against the grey jacket he wore. His breath was coming in harsh gulps as the hissing of quiet voices rattled around him, trying to guide him through the dark. He felt a familiar weight in his right hand as he noticed the towering cabin in front of him. He could feel there was a strange mask over his face but he couldn’t bring himself to remove it as he walked.  _

_ A loud pop echoed from the towering cabin as the voices ordered him forward. A spark of light filled the desolate building as his pace quickened, the sound of footsteps fleeing the lodge.  _

_ “Where are you?” Frank hissed his voice a mix of his and the others. A flash of red rushed up the stairs trying to escape as he gave chase, slowly he gained on his prey. The girl glanced over her shoulder before rushing past the small fire pit and up the stairs. Her blonde braided hair was swinging as she took the sharp turn around the bend. Frank continued after her never faltering in his steps as he felt the voices around him getting quieter and quieter the closer he got to her.  _

_ A surge of adrenaline rushed through his veins as he raised the knife and sprinted faster. The girl leapt from the window somehow landing without any injury. He jumped out after her as the hooked blade missed her back by inches as she ducked under his arm.  _

_ “Get back here!” The voices shouted overpowering his words as he turned sharply, tackling her to the ground. She scrambled under him as she raised her hand and he brought the knife down into her left arm, a scream tearing from her throat. She shoved him backwards, his knife coming free from her arm as she tried to get away. He spun the sharp blade digging into the back half of her right ankle as Frank yanked her backwards so she was closer. She spun her hands coming up in front of her as tears streamed down her face, and… he froze.  _

_ The voices whispered at him to finish it to continue the kill but he couldn’t bring himself to lower the knife as the woman shook below him. Blood pooling down her sleeveless arm, she whimpered softly having accepted her fate she stopped trying to escape. Slowly he lowered the blade to his side as the woman blinked up at him confusion clouding her features.  _

_ “Frank…” Voices whispered into his mind as he shook his head trying to clear some of the hesitation. _

_ “Frank!”  _

His eyes snapped open as the soft light from the television filled the room and he blinked down at Clive who was fast asleep on the couch. Frank could have sworn that he was in his bed then he became aware of weight in his right hand. His eyes danced over the silver blade he held and reality sank it. His arm was held high over Clive’s chest, the knife ready to end his life without a thought. 

Frank dropped the blade letting it fall to the carpet with a soft thud as he staggered backwards in shock and horror as he fell to the floor. He winced as he looked up at Clive snoring loudly unaware of Frank. Snatching up the knife, Frank rushed to his room yanking on his coat and boots before digging out his flashlight. 

It was all this knife, that was the only explanation. The voices started when he found the weapon as the hallucinations danced through his vision trying to take over. He needed to be rid of this blade as soon as possible. Frank moved through the house taking care not to wake Clive as he slipped outside into the cold and dark night. The bitterly cold wind burned his exposed skin as he rushed into the tree line and turned on the flashlight. Even with the extra light it was still hard to see as Frank tried to move briskly through the ankle high snow. Whispers filled his head as he scanned the area around him trying to find where the noise was coming from, but he didn’t find a source. His speed picked up until he came upon the large oak tree, his grip tightened on the knife. Swiftly he plunged the blade into the bark, as the whispers roared in his head. He pulled on the handle satisfied it would stay before he headed back towards the house. 

A soft crunching of snow sounded behind him and he started to run, a soft and familiar voice called to him from whatever was chasing him. The pounding of heavy footfalls increased and he knew others had joined in the chase, terror overcame him as Frank sprinted back towards the cabin. But the voices were growing closer, the footsteps growing louder and sweat poured down his back despite the frigid cold. Frank finally reached the cabin and threw open the front door, slamming it closed and locking it behind him. Panting he peered out the window but no one and nothing moved outside. 

A loud snore brought him back to reality and Frank rushed to his bedroom shutting and locking the door. A feeling of relief filled him as he left all the pent up fear leaving him. Stripping his coat and boots he fell back on the bed letting his exhaustion overtake him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys.


	8. Visions of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices are getting louder.

“Get the fuck up, you idiot.” Clive pounded on Frank’s bedroom door getting the teen to slowly come to, his exhaustion overwhelming down to his bones. “Your stupid friends are here.” Clive growled as Frank threw on a black sweatshirt and jeans. He ran his hand through his hair trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. Frank looked around the room double checking to make sure there was nothing besides him in the room. Satisfied he slung his backpack onto his shoulder before unlocking the door and heading towards the living room. 

“Hey Frank.” Rin chirped as she stood in the entrance of the house. She cast a sideways glance at Clive unease rolling off of her in waves as she tried to focus on Frank. 

“Come on let’s go.” Frank muttered as he stepped between Clive and Rin making sure that she got out of the house before him. Frank climbed into the backseat of the car as Joey cast him a curious look. 

“You alright man? I heard about the fight yesterday?” Frank nodded embarrassed because his bruises were now turning an obnoxious purple at this point. 

“I’m fine, just tired is all. Surprised I didn’t get suspended.” Frank admitted. 

“Our father said there was evidence that you didn’t start the fight.” Rin put in as Frank glanced at her. He rubbed at his eyes trying to push the exhaustion from his body as they got on the main road heading towards the other houses. Frank leaned his head back resting it on the seat, fatigue wanting to take him under as soon as possible. The car stopped forcing him up as his eyes snapped open, did he actually fall asleep? 

“You good Frank?” Rin asked as she clambered over the console and into the backseat as Michael took her place in the front. 

“Yeah, just tired like I said.” Frank admitted as Susie practically fell on his lap, surprising him. 

“Did you not get any sleep?” Susie questioned as she looked up at him. 

“Not really.” Frank muttered. 

“Well you can try to sleep in the car or you could get some sleep during study hall.” Rin stated. 

“Don’t you think the teacher would mind that?” 

“They don’t care what you do as long as there isn’t a fight.” Susie mumbled as the vehicle fell silent. Susie shifted to sit on Julie’s lap as Frank felt a startling icy breeze go through the car, and he looked around thinking it was the AC. Chills suddenly ran down his spine and slowly with dread he reached forward hooking his fingers on the handle of his backpack. Dragging the backpack onto his lap he unzipped the bag as the whispers assaulted him, ripping and tearing at his being. He dug through the bag, as he touched something icy cold. Pulling his hand back out a small cut was running along his finger a small drop of blood fell on the bag's fabric. 

“Frank?” Rin whispered as concern covered her features, her eyes locked on his hand. Frank reached back into the bag being more careful this time as he lightly hit the cold item trailing his fingers across it until he found the hilt. He pulled out the hooked blade, his stomach plummeting at the sight of the weapon. 

“Why do you have a knife!” Julie screamed as Joey practically slammed on the brakes getting the car to lurch. 

“I… I don’t know…” Frank whispered as he popped the car door open dropping the weapon on the ground before slamming it shut. “Let’s get to school.” Frank stated as he looked at Joey who had looked at him with suspicion before he returned his attention back to the road. Frank could feel the stares as if they bore into his skin, the silence felt unbearable. His eyes snapped forward as he met Michaels silver gaze before the teen turned to face forward. 

“Sorry.” Frank mumbled but no response came. Finally after what felt like forever they came up to the school and the group slowly got out of the vehicle all of them went to the building, except Joey. 

“You had a knife.” Joey stated once they were alone. Frank felt the eyes on him again as the chill that didn’t seem to leave crawled up his back. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be there. I meant to leave it at home.” Frank lied as he rubbed at the back of his neck. What else could he say? I left it in the middle of the woods and it somehow made its way back into his backpack. Yeah he’d sound like a loony. 

“You have to be careful with that Frank. If someone found that on you at school, you’d go to jail.” Joey fell silent for a few moments. “Look Frank… I get it’s been hard coming to a new school especially not long after the holidays… but…” Joey sighed, “how about after school you come hang out with us… we have movie nights every Friday and it might be nice to get away from Clive for a while…” Joey suggested as Frank stared at him. 

“You still want me to come over… after I pulled a knife out in your car?” Frank asked in shock. 

“Look dude. I know what Clive is like, he's a total ass. The less you are around him and that place... honestly the better. So take that as an open invitation to come hang at our place whenever you want.” Joey said as Frank blinked at him in shock as his words fully sank in. 

“You’re not angry?” Frank questioned.

“Angry about you having a knife? No… let’s just leave it dude. Come on we are going to be late.” Joey hit Frank’s left side rubbing against the healing as burned he held back the wince that tried to take over his features. Joey gave Frank a smile,

_ A flash of black covered the others face as the soulless eyes of the skull painted mask. Traces of blood littered the white and black fabric.  _

“Yo, Frank? You good man?” Joey asked. Frank blinked up at him realizing he had blanked out for a minute.. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Frank muttered as he rubbed his eyes. “Like I said I’m really tired.” Joey gave him a small smile before gesturing for him to follow. Frank felt the chill rush along his skin once more before he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. His mind raced as he rushed after his friend it never seemed to stop as voices rattled through his being.

It was a rough hit to his shoulder as the girl sputtered to the side getting her balance back, neither had been paying attention. The blonde glanced at him brushing some of her loose hair from her face. The pink jersey under her leather jacket ruffled as her glance turned into a glare before her attention turned to the few papers she had dropped. 

_ Screens filled his head as the girl tried to scramble away from the blade as it sliced downward catching her shoulder sending blood over the tank top.  _

Frank shook his head and hurried after Joey who was waiting a few feet ahead of him in the cafeteria. 

“Meg, you good baby?” The girl huffed before looking over her shoulder. A guy with a red shirt and a black claw came rushing up the front of the fabric. 

“I’m fine Jake.” 

_ It was a rush as he sprinted forward as the guy in the windbreaker leapt to the side barely missing the blade. A clatter came from the post as Frank’s hook came crashing down beside him. A growl rolled from his throat as he charged after the man.  _

“Sorry.” Frank mumbled before moving after Joey as the other guy gave him a suspicious look. Frank tried to keep his head low but his eyes locked with the janitors. The grizzled old man narrowed his eyes at him as the army beret on his head seemed so vastly different from his janitor uniform. 

_ “Come back here old man.” The voices hissed as the beret flashed as a pallet crashed in front of Frank blocking his path. A deep laugh came from the man with the beret as he rushed away, he glanced over his shoulder with a smile on his lips.  _

Frank staggered a moment as he continued towards the classroom, Joey quickly caught up and they reached the room together just before the bell rang. The other students in the history class took their seats. The teacher standing at the board cleared her throat and started roll call. 

Frank was sure he was going insane, it was the only explanation, the voices grew louder,, and louder pounding at his head. His skin bristled at the sound of the grating voices and he wanted to scream as he dug his nails into his palms trying to shush the endless chatter. The bag at his side seemed to almost call to him as the teacher ordered the students to get their texts out. Frank yanked the bag towards him, unzipping it quickly and froze. A glint of silver stared back at him as the hooked blade almost glowed in the darkness of the bag. Frank clamped the bag shut as he got to his feet sprinting out of the classroom hearing the teacher yelling something at him. 

He was down the hallway in a minute as he rushed into the bathroom throwing the backpack down at the far side of the space. He ran a hand over his face trying to rub the confusion away as he took a deep breath and stared at the bag. 

_ Frank…  _

Damit, he just wanted to be left alone but those creepy voices whispered his name over and over again trying desperately to get his attention. Searing rolled over his body, his left arm screaming in pain as he clamped his eyes shut trying to force the fake pain away, he knew it was nothing. The door opened and his eyes snapped open as he watched Michael walk over and stand in front of him, the blonds penetrating gaze strangely was enough to calm his frazzled mind and hush the voices. 

“Hey Michael.” Frank whispered as the silent teenager stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder. Frank gave him a confused look before a small knock came from the door. 

“You okay, Frank?” Rin called from outside the bathroom. 

“I’m fine…” Frank yelled back as he took a deep breath righting himself as best he could. Michael gave him a concerned look before glancing at the backpack across the room. He moved over to the bag picking it up and offering it back to Frank, who shuddered at the sight of it. Michael froze glancing down at the bag and then back to Frank. “What?” Frank asked as Michael looked him up and down assessing. He gestured towards Frank’s left arm noticing the bandages around his hand, what happened? 

“Give it to me Michael.” Frank muttered as he held out his hand waiting for the bag to be given back. Michael didn’t move however as Frank leaned forward attempting to take the backpack only to have Michael’s free hand grab Frank’s wrist. 

_ Myers… Myers… Michael Myers…  _

Michael froze in mid motion as he stared at Frank, his eyes wide as he glanced around the area looking for the people talking, as if he could hear what Frank could. 

_ Myers. Myers! MYERS! _

_ It wasn’t just the feeling of being watched it was as if something were crawling over every inch of their skin. They could both feel a gaze on them but when they turned they couldn’t see anyone or anything. Unease slithered through them as they moved away from the generator, they turned to see the black eyes within a mask staring at them from the mirror. Fear rippled through them as the figure moved forward a kitchen knife in hand. _

Frank pushed Michael backwards, breaking the vision as the backpack fell to the ground. Michael rubbed at his eyes, confusion covering his features. 

“Don’t touch me.” Frank hissed as he snatched the backpack off the ground preparing to leave the bathroom. 

“What was that?” A soft voice whispered causing Frank to stop his body refusing to move as he turned back to the blond. 

“I don’t know.” Frank answered uneasily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be going up. I have a lot of family coming around and I haven't seen them all year. So it might be a while until the next post. But either way, Merry Christmas! And I hope you all have a good New Year!


	9. Broken Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes to talk to the principal.

“You know that detention is served by my father. ” Joey stated as he glanced at Frank across the cafeteria table. Frank didn’t respond, he could feel Michael watching him but was staying silent. “Can you at least explain why you did it?” Joey asked. 

“Stop it.” Rin snapped as she dug in her lunch box pulling out a sandwich. She continued to dig as Joey turned his attention to the plate of cafeteria food in front of him. Rin pulled out another sandwich from her bag. “I guess mom packed me an extra.” RIn smiled as she glanced at Frank. 

“What?” Frank asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

“You aren’t eating again.” Rin muttered as she set the second sandwich down and slowly pushed the food towards him with a small smile on her lips. 

“I can’t take your food Rin.” Frank stated. Rin’s smile faltered as she started pulling the sandwich. Julie reached forward snatching the sandwich before tossing it in front of Frank. 

“I sai-”

“We can hear your stomach Frank. You aren’t fooling anyone.” Julie snapped, “So just eat.” Julie said as Frank sent a glare at her before grabbing the sandwich as he carefully unwrapped it. He cast a glance over everyone else at the table as they dug into their food. Another growl escaped his stomach and he started to eat happy to finally have something else in him besides stolen granola bars. He was actually quite disappointed when the sandwich was gone before a bag of chips landed in front of him. Frank looked up at Rin as she grinned back, and he grabbed the bag off the table. 

“Thank you.” Frank muttered as the group fell into a comfortable silence as they sat around. 

“Morrison.” The secretary said as she walked up to the table before she brushed some of her blond hair behind her ear. “Principal MacMillan wishes to speak with you.” The woman said as the group looked to him and Frank slowly got to his feet wolfing down the rest of the chips as he did. Grabbing his backpack Frank followed after the short, curly hair woman as she fixed her black glasses, before escorting him to the office and into the principal's office. 

“Sit, Frank.” Principal MacMillan ordered as he fixed his black and blue tie. Frank obeyed, slumping down into the chair and dropping the bag to the ground, he heard the huff from the principal as he rubbed at his forehead. “So you left your class.” Frank flinched at the statement but sat up straight and held it together. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Care to explain why?” 

“... no sir…” 

“So you are just going to take the detention without even trying to refute it?” Principal MacMillan asked as his eyes trailed to the backpack. “May I look in your bag?” Frank shifted as he glanced down at the bag. 

“Why?” 

“I have reasonable suspicion that you have snuck something into the school.” Frank could feel his mouth go dry. “I can search your bag, Frank. So are you going to tell me what you brought into the school?” Principal MacMillan questioned as Frank tried to get his mind back under some semblance of control. Slowly, he leaned down and took the backpack in his left hand feeling the faint burn before passing it to the right. Getting to his feet he set it on the desk as Principal MacMillan raised an eyebrow in surprise at him. Slowly he removed the bag towards him before unzipping it and pulling out all of his notebooks. Principal MacMillan stopped staring in it for a few moments before reaching into the bag and Frank felt his stomach churn. 

He was dead, he was so fucking dead. He was going to be expelled and go to jail because he couldn’t get rid of this stupid blade. The stupid blade that caused everything, the voices, the hissing that seemed to never end. He just wanted it to be over at this point, he just wanted to be left alone. 

“What is this?” Principal MacMillan asked. Frank raised his eyes up to look at the principal and was surprised to see him holding the burn ointment container. 

“... burn ointment…” Frank muttered as the principal opened the container. 

“Burn ointment?” 

“You know for a burn…” Frank stated as the principal gave him a curious look. “For my arm…” Frank tried to clarify but it felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere especially by the look he got back. Frank slowly got to his feet pulling his left arm from the sweater showing it to the principal. Shock clouded the man’s stern feature as he set the container down and looked up at Frank. 

“Frank…” Principal MacMillan started before cutting himself off. “I’ll let you get back to lunch.” He finished as Frank shoved his arm back into his sleeve, wincing a bit as he got it settled. Grabbing the container, he shoved it into the backpack yanking it off the desk. He headed back out to the cafeteria as he felt a now familiar chill run up his back, he didn’t even have to look in the backpack to know it was back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. From now on the story will be uploaded every other day until its finish. Also no, I'm not doing spoilers, or any hints.


	10. Friendly Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes over to see Joey and Rin

Frank groaned as he walked out of the detention room it was nearly 5 and the temperature was dropping fast now. He highly doubted that Joey had waited for him as he headed towards the front of the school. The voices had quieted down and were thankfully only an irritating buzz in the back of his head. He heard the rush of footsteps unfortunately too late as he was slammed into the wall, his left arm yanked behind his back. He bit his lip as his arm burned and he tried not to scream in pain.

“You worthless…” Freddy hissed next to his ear. “You got us in trouble, now we are going to make your life hell.” Frank ground his teeth as he suddenly heard someone else shouting and overtaking Freddy’s next threat. The grip on Frank’s arm disappeared and as he pulled it forward stepping away from the wall he came face to face with the principle. He noticed Freddy was quickly shrinking away. Principal MacMillan glared at Freddy who grinned then turned tail and sprinted out of the school yelling insults as he ran. Frank stopped himself from rubbing at his arm standing up straight, trying not to look as pathetic as he felt. 

“Are you okay, Frank?” The Principal asked. Frank nodded just as the stupid voices decided they needed to get louder.. He tried to figure out what they were saying but gave up after a moment and focused on getting out of here.

“Fine, sir. I was going to head home.” Frank admitted as he started to turn to leave. 

“My wife is making a large meal tonight. Joey and Rin are inviting their friends over, I’m pretty sure they talked about inviting you.” Frank nodded of course he knew but he just wanted to get back to Clive’s place and bury the stupid knife that was still in his bag. 

“Yes, sir they invited me over. But Clive wanted me back right after school.” The look he got from the principal was an interesting one. 

“Huh…”

“I mean… I can come hang out for a while. I can head over there if you still have work to do.” Frank stated as Principal MacMillan shook his head. 

“I was actually heading home if you wanted a ride.” The Principal said as Frank took a deep breath. 

“Sure.” He followed the principal out of the school but voices kept whispering in his head. They were trying to figure something out, their conversation slowly becoming louder. Getting to the car they were practically screaming now in certainty, his body shaking at the shouting. 

_ Trapper? It is!  _

Their voices rang through his head so loud that he bit his lip trying to stop himself from screaming out in frustration. As the car started moving, his shaking started to get more noticeable. He tried to force the voices down, tried to calm them but it was to no avail. 

“Frank. Hey are you okay?” Principal MacMillan questioned as Frank gave a small nod. 

_ It’s the Trapper. It can’t be him! The Trapper! _

The voices cheered in his head as they grew louder and louder. His grip tightened on his backpack straps until his knuckles went white, visions now through his mind. 

_ It was a flash of a white mask with black stains covering the majority of it. Sharp teeth came from the hinged mouth that was held in place by a wire. It was the cold silver eyes that stared at him through the grotesque mask that made him startled.  _

He forced himself out of his mind the roaring of the voices slowly going quiet as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He blinked a few times finally getting his head back as he noticed they weren’t moving anymore. 

“Frank! Hey! Are you with me?” Principal MacMillan asked from where he knelt beside the teen. The passenger door was thrown open and the car was pulled over. Frank blinked up at him before rubbing the palms of his hand into his eyes trying to rub the exhaustion out. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay…” Frank whispered, finally looking at the principal. His shaking grew more intense as he realized the eyes behind that mask were staring back at him as he had to try to force himself to ignore it. “I’m sorry.” 

“No need to apologize… are you certain you're okay?” Frank nodded immediately as the principal got to his feet and returned to the driver's seat. “Let’s just get back to our place we are only a few minutes away.” 

“Sorry sir.” 

“When we aren’t in school call me Evan…” 

_ TRAPPER! It is! The Trapper!! _

The voices screamed at the top of his lungs as their calls rippled through his mind. Frank slammed his eyes closed taking a deep breath as his stomach lurched and he was thankful to have enough control not to throw up. The car jerked him, sending his head and stomach rolling and he looked up at the large metal gates as they opened. 

It was a lot more grand than he had originally thought, it was a large cabin with massive dark wooden trunks creating the walls and black rocks around its foundation. The voices kept nagging trying to get his attention but he kept pushing it aside as the vehicle came to a halt outside of the garage. 

“Frank?” Principal MacMillan started. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I think I just need to get some food or something.” Frank mutters as Prin… Evan nodded as he turned off the car and started to get out. Frank quickly follows after slinging his backpack on his shoulder. He stumbled for a few moments, his hand gripping the edge of the car door as he took a shaky breath. He took a few more deep breaths finally getting everything under some semblance of control before slamming the car door close behind him and following Evan. 

Rin excitedly sprinted to the door catching her foot on the edge of the rug and stumbling into Frank’s arms moments after they walked into the house. 

“Uh…” Frank whispered as he looked down at the black haired woman whose fingers were wrapped in his shirt. “Hi, Rin.” 

“Ahem.” Evan cleared his throat as Rin jumped free of Frank’s arms, her face a bright red. 

“Sorry, I was just…” She mumbled before cutting herself off. “Nevermind…” Her left hand tangled into his right as she pulled him through the large living room and into the massive kitchen. Joey glanced over his shoulder at them from where he was sitting on a barstool at the counter, Michael was holding a bottle of water at the counter as he slid into his own chair. Susie had a mouth full of bread as she grabbed at the slices of cheese on a plate. Julie was also there pulling bowls down from a high cabinet as she glanced in their direction.

“Honey, you're here later than normal.” A honeyed voice said from the far end of the kitchen. A woman with very short brown hair stood up from where she was putting something into the oven. She wiped her hands off on a towel before dropping it on the counter and came around towards them. She looked at Frank with a soft smile on her lips and her red flannel shirt’s sleeves were rolled up past her elbows. 

“Hello, I’m Joey and Rin’s mom.” She offered her hand to Frank and he gently took hers and shook her hand. 

_ A silver axe dug into the tree where he was just moments before. A soft honey voice ricocheting through the trees as it carried up to the black sky. It sounded so close, far too close for comfort, as he dodged another axe and it hit the dirt. He spun and the sight of a rabbit mask filled his vision. It was moving through the darkness, blood coating the once white object. Huntress…  _

__ Frank yanked his hand back quickly out of Joey’s causing her to look at him questionably before hearing a small ding from the oven timer. Sidetracked she backed away and headed over to the oven to tend to the food. 

“Come on Frank, sit.” Rin urged and Frank slowly obeyed. 

“How was detention?” Joey asked with a laugh before Rin smacked him upside the head. “What the hell!” 

“Joey. We didn’t raise you in a barn.” Their mother stated as Joey slunk down a little muttering an apology. Frank shifted trying to absorb the warmth of this home as he watched the group interact while talking about their days and telling stories. Slowly he found himself relaxing as the whispers in his head receded into the background. He couldn’t hear them clearly now except maybe a word here or there, once again it was like they were carrying on their own conversations and he was simply a bystander. 

“Frank?” Rin asked breaking him into his thoughts as a plate of pizza was pushed in front of him. His stomach growled at the sight and he leaned over taking in a deep breath, he couldn’t help the smile that came with the scent. 

“Yeah?” 

“You okay?” Rin questioned as she looked at him, concern littering her features. Why did the concern from her bother him so much? He pushed the thought aside nodding as he picked up a huge piece of pizza and started eating. Rin smiled at his enthusiasm and relaxed eating her own food. 

“So… Frank where are you from?” Rin’s mother asked as she stood on the other side of the island. It was then he noticed a silver broad head axe leaning beside the fridge near the hall he came in from. 

“Calgary. Can I ask about the axe?” Frank asked. 

“Oh, I cut all the wood the house uses and I enjoy throwing axes.” Rin’s mother stated as the loud pounding of feet filled the kitchen. He turned, and saw a little boy with dark skin jumping his way into the kitchen, the boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the pizza. He bounced up to the closest person and tugged at their shirt, while he twisted his fingers into his own shirt with his other hand. Michael looked down at the young boy as he slipped from the chair and grabbed a plate and a piece of pizza for him. The boy tucked a stuffed rabbit under his arm before taking the plate and carefully balancing the pizza on it as he headed towards the table.

“Hi.” He whispered, casting Frank a small wave. 

“Uh… hello.” Frank muttered. 

_Ding dong, ding dong. A bell chimed through the dark but no figure was visible but you could feel the eyes. Ding dong, ding dong._

“Frank, this is our baby brother Philip.” Rin stated. Evan came into the kitchen followed by another young woman who walked in while her entire attention was focused on a book she was reading. Frank could tell by the name of the book she was certainly not reading a high school book, she was most certainly a college student. 

“Sally, what did I say about studying while eating?” Their mother asked as the blonde haired young lady lowered the book huffing a breath. Her hair was pulled back into a lower messy bun, strands of hair falling around her face, she sent a glance at her mother, her blue eyes locked on the woman. 

“ After you eat supper… but mom… The exam is in...”

“No buts… sit, eat and be a normal member of society.” Sally groaned as she shut her book, setting it on the counter. She was beautiful with blue eyes and flawless skin to go with her blond hair. She looked like she belonged on a beach and not with her nose in a book. 

“Oh…” Sally finally noticed Frank. “You're new. I’m Sally.” Sally said with a smile before offering her hand to Frank and he found himself shaking her hand..

_ It was the scream that rang through his head as it filled the air with a piercing sound. His breath came in frantic bursts as it continued to cry getting closer. The Nurse is coming. _

Frank jolted backwards as another scream rang through his ears and he lost his balance on the stool falling backwards. 

“Oh god! Are you okay?” Sally rushed to his side as Frank groaned his left arm stinging from where he fell on it. He barely held in a whimper as he pushed himself upright on the floor, everyone was looking at him. He blushed in embarrassment but nodded quickly biting his lip as he slowly got to his feet. Evan was watching him with concern, his eyes focused completely on him. 

“Sorry.” Frank muttered as he got his breath back. He felt hands on his arms helping him to his feet as he held back a shout, the roaring pain rolling up through his arm. 

“Frank? Hey, breathe?” Rin whispered as Frank realized he was holding his breath. 

“I’m okay…” Frank mumbled as he was helped into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. The concern on the group's faces didn’t seem to go away even after he gave them a small smile. “Sorry.” 

“How about…” Joey started as he looked at his family and friends. “Let’s go chill and watch a movie.” Joey said, offering his hand to Frank who happily took it as the other pulled him to his feet. Rin, Susie, Julie and Michael followed after as the group headed to the living room. Once they were all settled in the living room Joey’s mom entered giving Frank the pizza he didn’t finish. 

“Do you like horror movies?” Joey asked from beside the television as he dug through different VHS movies. Frank nodded as he finished off his piece of pizza as Joey put the VHS in. 

“Hope you like, Texas Chainsaw Massacre.” Joey grinned as the movie started. The voices in the back of Frank’s head started to quiet as he focused on the movie, at least it seemed tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part, I hope you are all enjoying the story! Actually I've been thinking about doing something a bit different. How would you guys feel about a split ending?


	11. Drunken Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank returns to the cabin

Joey pulled up beside the cabin while Frank stared ahead at the house and lit up with lights streaming out of the windows. Small flakes of snow fell around the vehicle as the two teens sat in the car, the silence overwhelming them. 

“So… about tonight…” Joey started as Frank turned and looked at him. 

“Yeah… thanks for inviting me…” Frank said quickly as he popped the passenger side door. 

“Frank, wait.” Joey stated as Frank stopped halfway out of the car. “Are you really okay? I mean… You fell out of a chair and…” Joey stopped trying to find the words he wanted to say. “You know we are just worried. I mean I know we don’t really know each other well but that doesn’t mean we don’t care.” Frank didn’t know how to react as the voices started talking again.

“It’s fine. I’ve just not been well that’s all.” Frank lied as the voices began getting louder. Slamming the door shut he headed towards the house feeling Joey’s eyes on his back. He opened the front door of the cabin as a wave of smoke crashed into him, as deep laughs seemed to escape the building. Frank glanced back at Joey who was still watching him before waving and the car slowly started to back out before turning to head back down the gravel road. Frank waited for the headlights to disappear before heading into the cabin. 

The laughter fell silent as he walked into the house as Clive leaned away from the small card table, a cigarette in his hand and a bottle of beer on the table. Three other men sat around the table and they all stared at him in surprise. Clive grumbled something under his breath as Frank started towards his bedroom. 

“Where were you?” 

“What’s it matter?” Frank asked as the voices in his head became louder. Silence came from the table as Frank stopped hearing the screeching of a chair behind him, signaling that Clive was getting up. 

_ Behind you. _

“What did you say to me!” Clive snapped as he got to his feet downing the rest of his beer. Frank debated what to do as he turned sideways to better watch Clive and his three friends, he was careful to pay attention to them too. 

“Nothing.” Frank stated he didn’t need to antagonize him now when he was drinking, as he carefully began heading towards his room. 

“Worthless fucking ingrate.” Clive growled as he sat back down. 

_ He doesn’t deserve us. We shouldn’t have to take his crap. _

Frank stopped the voices whispering through his mind their words twisting his thoughts as he grabbed his backpack off his shoulder. Unzipping the pocket he dug his hand in, pushing past the books until the cold touch of metal stung his skin. 

_ They don’t deserve to live. _

The voices hissed through him, his skin bristled with fear at the words. They kept prattling on, telling him blood would quiet their words. Taking a deep breath, Frank pulled his hand from the bag but there was nothing in his grasp. 

“The hell you doin boy?” A voice he didn’t recognize yelled from behind him as more smoke filled the air. 

“Nothing.” Frank responded quietly. 

“Get me another beer.” Clive ordered as he sat back down setting the now empty bottle on the table. With a feeling of dread, Frank dropped the backpack on the ground in the hallway before obeying Clive and grabbing a beer out of the fridge for the man. He bit his lip as he heard the men laugh, he didn’t want to know why they were laughing as he brought the bottle to Clive who grinned as he yanked it out of his hand. Frank mumbled under his breath as he turned to get away. 

“What did you say?” One of Clive’s friends demanded the anger rising in his voice. 

“Nothing.” Frank snapped as he heard the chairs screeching along the ground. 

“You don’t talk to my friends like that boy. Now apologize.” Clive ordered as Frank turned to face the group. He felt a chill rush up along his spine as his voice started to work against him. 

“No.” He growled, the voice that left him not his own. Clive narrowed his eyes at him, as the group of men glared. The next thing he knew he was being grabbed by the wrist as a fist struck his stomach forcing all the air out of his lungs in a rush and he fell to his knees. A hand wrapped around his chin forcing his eyes upwards as Clive stood above him. 

“Apologize.” Clive snapped. 

_ Never. _

“Never.” Frank snarled as his burn screamed. It was a kick to his gut that finally got him, he was helpless as they held his arms not allowing him to move. Then his right hand flexed and he felt a familiar weight in it, shocked he caught the shimmer of the blade out of the corner of his eye. He watched in horror as the man who held his right arm screamed as the weapon drew blood. The grip on his arm suddenly disappeared and again he watched as he struck out barely missing the other man who held his left arm. He could feel his adrenaline starting to pulse as he dodged a swing from the man to his right. 

_ Behin- _

The voices screamed at him as he felt something crash into the right side of his head. Glass shards dug into his skin as others fell to the ground below and Frank staggered the blade falling from his hand. He was aware of movement out of the corner of his eyes as another bottle swung at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe...


	12. Frozen Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wakes up.

He felt the cold first, it was so cold it burned his skin wherever it could reach he shifted and the snow under him crunched softly with his movement. Slowly he forced his eyes open, it was dark around him the only sound was the blowing wind and faint creaking of the trees in the distance. Frank tried to sit up slowly. He pressed his right arm down into the snow to gain some leverage but pain shot through him and he fell back taking deep breaths to calm himself. He blinked trying to see where he was but in the darkness and falling snow it was nearly impossible. Turning his head a little he could see the snow beneath him was stained a crimson red. Even slower this time Frank pushed himself up a bit, he moaned as every wound shouted for attention. Snow slid off his back and shoulders hitting the ground with a soft thump as he levered himself up. He was freezing, he had to move, he had to get up but his hands were numb, he shoved them into his sweatshirt pocket trying to warm them as he looked around himself in a daze for a few minutes.

_ Get up. Get up.  _

Frank could hear them begging, pulling his hands out he slowly pushed himself to his feet swaying slightly as his head roared and everything went dark. His vision slowly adjusted as he tried to figure out where he exactly was. There were no footprints leading to or from the area, with the falling snow there was no way he would have been able to see much anyway. The towering pines around him stopped some of the howling wind as Frank put his hand on the closest tree, trying to regain his balance. 

“Where…” Frank mumbled trying his best to see past the trees. A low howl rolled through the air and panic swarmed through him, his already freezing body starting to shake, his body was trying to warm him. He had to move, he had to find a way back to… where?

_ We gotta move. We’ll die out here. _

The voices were different. They were trying to keep him calm as he started shuffling through the ankle high snow, ignoring his freezing toes. He was panting as it was hard to take a deep breath as the cold stung his lungs. His eyes started watering as another gust of wind rushed into him. Frank forced himself forward pushing past the pines he was met with only darkness and the faint light of the moon. He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know how to get anywhere and he was so very cold. Another burst of wind burned his skin as he tried to cover his face but he did little to stop it. 

He just started moving, he knew he had to keep moving hoping he was headed the correct way he continued to trudge through the snow. His entire body was shaking and his teeth were chattering so he clenched his mouth as he tried to keep any warmth from escaping through his breath. The voices were whispering to each other trying to figure a way out of this. They argued over and over about which direction he took but they never stopped him as he kept moving. Everything was so cold and his head roared as he dug his arms closer to his chest trying to get warm but he was so tired.

He stumbled his foot catching on something and he barely caught himself, everything hurt. His body cried in pain as his muscles finally refused to work anymore and he fell into the snow. The voices fell silent for a moment before they started talking louder trying to get his attention. His shivering was starting to slow and he was so tired of trying to move. How long had he been out here? 

Frank tried to get to his feet but his body wasn’t responding, exhaustion had overtaking everything. He didn’t have the strength to get to his feet, the voices were getting louder now, begging him to get up and keep moving. Frank dug his hands into the snow, the cold was barely noticeable now as he lay on his side. It was so quiet here and his breathing was not so hard when he was laying down his shivering was also slowing as his exhaustion pulled him under. Frank slowly closed his eyes but he could still feel the snow on his face as it continued to fall, this wasn’t how he thought he would go. 

It was a different sound, a deeper noise that brought him back around. The crunching of snow sounded as Frank blinked up as the sight of a dirty converse came into view. Frank tried to keep his eyes open and he tried to yell out for help but no voice escaped him and his eyes closed again. The person however seemed to be aware of him as whoever it was walked up to him, stopping inches from his face. It was then, he noticed it wasn’t dirt on the shoes but blood as they trailed up the tight dark green cargo pants. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder roughly pulling him upwards into a sitting position. A flicker of fear ran through him as he stared at the white smiling mask that he had seen in the mirror. 

The figure glanced over its shoulder as a figure in a skull mask came into view, a black sweatshirt hood was pulled up covering its head and the top of the mask. The figure stalked over and grabbed Frank’s other shoulder and the two started to drag him through the snow. He didn’t care, he couldn’t fight them off, he couldn’t stop them. He couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer as his eyes slipped closed. 

He was jolted awake by a loud snapping sound as he was manhandled up onto one of the men’s shoulder, carefully they slipped into a boarded up building. They moved easily in the darkness, carrying him away from the blowing cold and into a large room. His head screamed protest as the man jostled him around before laying him down on a large circular couch. The two who found him moved away and went to a small fire pit building up the fire. 

Another mask came into view, it was just as white as the others, its eyes drawn on and a large bloody x was in place of the mouth. Frank blinked at the mask becoming very aware this person was smaller. Another walked into his view and this mask had three massive cuts across it where it could easily be ripped apart. Small bolts and wire were strung together holding the mask together, this figure sort of shuffled forward, it was smaller than the others in front of him. 

“Who…” Frank slurred as he tried to move, drawing the attention of all four toward him. The one he saw in the mirror moved towards him and squatted down before reaching up behind his head untying the bands that held the mask in place. His eyes met brown eyes that made his stomach churn. A skull tattoo covered the man’s neck and a large cut ran over the bridge of his nose. Frank was staring at himself, everything was so similar, the only difference was the tattoo and cut. 

_ You’ll be okay.  _

The figure muttered as it smiled at him before replacing the mask. One of the others came over with a blanket in its arms as his duplicate took it, draping it over Frank’s body. He tried to keep his eyes open as the duplicate returned to the fire with the others, the one with the stitched together mask moved towards him with a small cup in its hands. The figure lowered itself towards him, steam rising out of the cup as Frank pulled away a bit. Setting down the cup the figure removed the mask and Susie stared back at him. She fixed her choker before picking the cup back up and sitting on the edge of the couch. She carefully helped him drink some of the warm liquid and Frank realized it was just hot water. 

_ Susie, careful. _

The voice was almost wispy sounding almost too airy to be real. Frank watched the girl get to her feet before disappearing from his vision. He tried to keep his eyes open, he really did but he was so exhausted and his eyes fell shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... so there has been a lot going on in my life lately. I'm sorry about this but there might not be an alternate ending, and I don't know if I'll be able to keep that upload schedule I said was starting. Like I said a lot has been going on and I need to handle all of that before I dedicate myself to writing a bit more. Sorry.


	13. The Entities Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff gets real

“Should we have done something?” Evan called to his wife as she washed her face in the bathroom. Anna peaked out of the bathroom shooting her husband a look he could clearly see from where he sat on the bed. She huffed understanding what he was saying but there was only so much they could do. 

“I know but right now we don’t know much. We don’t know what’s happening behind closed doors and we have no right to alert social services, at least without proof.”

“But An-”

“No, Evan you know we can’t do anything unless Frank admits abuse or asks for help.” Anna said as she walked out of the bathroom throwing off her robe revealing the tank top and shorts she wore to bed. Evan signed leaning against the headboard, as he rubbed at his eyes trying to think. Snow was coming down harder outside as the wind whipped past the windows making them howl as it slipped through the cracks in the house. The music from the television down the hallway was still loud enough to be heard even through the closed bedroom door. 

“I know.” Evan muttered as Anna smiled sadly at her husband before sitting down on her side of the bed and gently taking his hand. 

“We’ll figure it out, if not Joey then Rin will get something out of him.” Anna stated with assurance as Evan nodded. He sat on the bed and picked up the book that was on the mattress, slipping the marker in place he deposited the book on the side table. Anna yawned as she pulled back the sheets and slipped under them she glanced at the clock, almost midnight. 

A small knock came from the door, and a moment later it opened to Philip standing in the doorway rubbing at his right eye as tears trailed down his cheeks.

“Sweetheart what happened?” Anna asked as she got up scooping up the six year old and bringing him to the bed. 

“Bad dream?” Evan questioned as Philip nodded, hiding a sniffle as he dug his head into Anna’s shoulder. 

“Sorry…” Philip whispered. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Now what was your nightmare about?” Anna asked. Philip sniffled and wiped his nose on his big t-shirt before answering.

“It… was scary… It was cold and dark.... My head hurt and everything below me was red…” Philip whimpered as he rubbed at his eyes again and buried himself deeper into Anna. She held the child to herself as she glanced at Evan about to say something when someone started pounding at the window from outside. The trio fell silent in shock as Evan got up, pulling on a pair of sport shorts over his boxers and grabbing a shirt. The knocking grew louder and more frantic as Evan grabbed the edge of the curtain pulling it back revealing only darkness. Evan blinked at the space for a moment before glancing over at his wife. 

“Philip, we are going by the others.” Anna said getting to her feet as he cradled the boy closer to her chest. 

“Dad!” Rin yelled as she sprinted into the partly open door panic on her face. 

“What?” 

“Someones knocking on the door and on the windows.” Rin cried as she turned running back down the hall to her friends. Anna and Evan rushed after her aware that the knocking was growing louder as they got to the living room. Julie, and Susie were on the couch while Michael hovered behind the sofa constantly switching his attention to the different locations of the pounding. Joey returned a few moments later with Sally as the college student rushed to her mother taking Philip from her grip. 

“All of you stay here.” Evan ordered as he grabbed a jacket before tossing another to Anna. Pulling them on, Anna grabbed two flashlights as Evan grabbed an axe and a pistol from their safe. Anna pulled her boots on as Evan quickly slipped his winter boots on. Handing the gun to Anna she checked the safety and chambered the gun as the knocking grew louder and more frantic. They headed into the entrance of the house where the door was rattling with each hit as the howling wind now roared through the house. Evan readied the axe in his hand as he grabbed the dead bolt flicking it to unlock. The knocking stopped as Anna glanced at her husband concerned as he threw the door open, the axe raised. 

The howling wind and freezing breeze assaulted the warmth of the house, flakes of snow fell inside littering the entrance with ice. Evan stepped out scanning the area as best he could before flickering on the flashlight. Footprints marked the snow, one set lead away from the front door and directly to the windows. Somehow they had leapt the gate and that made Evan even more nervous as to why they were here. Anna came up behind him shutting the door at her back and listened for the small tick that signaled that one of the kids had flipped the deadbolt. Evan quietly started forward with Anna following the footsteps, he turned the corner on the side of the house and froze. There were now three more pairs of tracks covering the ground. 

“We should call the police.” Evan whispered softly as he heard Anna hum in response. A snowball suddenly struck Evan in the side surprising both of them and quickly their flashlights searched the area.. Another snowball launched at Anna turning sideways she narrowly avoided it. 

“Hello!” Anna called into the darkness between the house and that gate. Another snowball launched hitting the window with a smack. 

“Come on le-” Another snowball hit Evan’s head as he grumbled. 

_ Trapper. _

The words sounded like it was carried on the wind and caught the two off guard as they tried once again to find the source of the voice and snowballs. 

_ Huntress. _

Anna grabbed Evan’s arm dragging her husband after as the two made their way back to the entrance of the house. A small tick came from the handle as it unlocked and the two adults slipped inside. 

“MOM!” Rin yelled from the living room. Anna and Evan didn’t even bother to strip off any of their outdoor gear as they sprinted to the living room. Susie’s slung over Michael’s left shoulder as he was holding Julie’s wrist trying to stop her from going to the side door. Rin and Sally are struggling to hold back Joey as he keeps trying to grab for the door knob almost desperately trying to get outside. Philip is on the couch crying as Evan puts the axe down and grabs Joey by the shoulder. Anna put the gun up high out of the others reach as she went to help out Michael. 

“Joey, what’s wrong?” The teen got free from his father's grip, bolting towards the side door. “Joey!” Evan yelled as he grabbed his son’s arm stopping him from rushing head first out into the blizzard. 

“We gotta go. We gotta go!” Joey shouted as he struggled against his father's grip. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Let go of me!” Susie screamed as she sank her teeth into Michael’s hand getting him to drop her. She scrambled to her feet and burst through the door, sprinting off into the snow her shoes leaving impressions in the fallen flakes.

“Susie!” Anna yelled as she rushed after the pink haired girl as Michael tackled Julie to the ground. Joey spun his fist landing on his adopted father's jaw, breaking the grip as the teen rushed after his friend. Evan stood there for a moment stunned before shaking himself out of his head, Sally was pulling on her shoes desperately preparing to follow after. 

“Michael you got Julie?” Sally asked as Michael grumbled a confirmation. “Philip, stay with Rin.” Sally ordered as she grabbed her father's hand pulling him out into the blizzard after her. 

“Susie!” Anna screamed into the howling wind as she heard the rush of movement as Joey sprinted past her nearly knocking her over with his speed. She stumbled backwards as she watched her son disappear into the darkness, without any source of light. 

“Anna!” She turned to see her eldest and husband come run up to her. 

“They couldn’t have cleared the fence.” Sally reasoned as Evan nodded turning on his flashlight as the trio started after the other two. Their footsteps led them to the gate where another set leading away from the house were on the other side. 

“How’d they?” 

“We don’t have time. Evan the four wheeler.” Anna said as he nodded rushing back towards the front of the house and opened the garage door. Grabbing a gate opener from one of the cars he clipped it to his side as he jumped on one of the three four wheelers starting it up and heading out of the garage. Sally jumped on another, slamming the key into place as she rushed out of the garage. Anna shut the garage door, before leaping on her husband's machine as the two headed out to where the prints were. Panic swam through Evan as they started following the tracks leading them deep into the forest the cold bearing down on them more and more. Susie and Joey were without winter clothes let alone proper footwear, he just hoped that the darkness and cold didn’t hurt his children. 

The wind whistled as Evan slowed the tracks were starting to get covered and his heart was racing, they couldn’t lose the tracks. Not now. There was no way they could lose them, he couldn’t lose them. Soon enough his fears came true as the tracks disappeared with the onslaught of snow and Anna tightened her grip around her husband. He cast a glance at Sally as she came to a halt beside them, even with her winter jacket and boots she was shaking. 

“They shouldn’t have been this fast.” Evan heard Anna whisper in horror against his neck as she buried her face into his jacket. 

_ Trapper. _

Evan’s eyes snapped around the area as he noticed the other two searching for the sound of the voice as well. 

_ This way. _

The voices hissed as he felt the machine’s steering bars slowly turn towards the right. What was that way? 

“Come on Sally.” Evan called as his daughter nodded following her father further into the woods as the vehicles roared through the snowy terrain. 

“Evan, we are heading up towards the old lodge.” Anna pointed out. The old lodge was a place out of the snow, it would make sense that the two would head that way but how hadn’t they caught them yet. The lodge was abandoned years ago due to the rise of the deluxe ski village over at Mount Richards. The place was decrepit originally so it didn’t take much for it to fall completely to shambles but it was a place to get out of the snow. 

The four wheelers struggled up a steeper part of the hills before finally finding traction and continuing on. About 500 yards ahead through a small clearing sat the lodge boarded up. It loomed like a monster in the darkness creating a feeling of unease that crawled over all of them. The closer they got the more they noticed the packed down snow clearly outlining the traces of people coming and going from the building. Evan parked under the overhang as Sally pulled up behind him, as a group they gazed up at the massive wooden structure. 

“Joey! Susie!” Sally screamed, unfortunately something else answered. 

_ Here. _

The voice was clear and loud cutting through the swirling wind as it ripped around the wooden building. The soft crunching of snow under someone's feet could be heard as a figure in black slowly approached and Evan checked his pockets remembering he left the axe at the house. He glanced warily at Anna as she gave him a fearful look, she was unarmed too. Evan reached behind him, his hand wrapping around Sally making sure she stayed behind him. 

“Stop whoever you are.” 

The figure slowed until he was about ten feet away before stopping and raising his eyes up towards them. A skeleton mask stared back at him with blood splattered across the white fabric. Slowly it raised its hand to them beckoning them forward, but they took a step backwards. 

_ We’ve been waiting for you. Come I’ll take you to your son. _

The figure said before turning on its heels and walking back into the darkness. Evan didn’t move and neither did the others as a rattle of chains suddenly rang through the air only to be answered from behind them with a shrill laugh piercing the wind. 

_ The entity doesn’t like to be kept waiting.  _

Sally stepped forward first, tugging her parents along as she tried to keep calm. Evan stepped in front of his daughter putting himself between the stranger and his family. A broken doorway came into view, boards had been ripped from their place allowing anyone (or anything) to slip inside. The figure slipped in effortlessly as if he had done it a million times before, Evan was careful as he crawled over the few boards his wife and daughters clumsily followed after. 

“Dad!” Joey's voice sounded as they entered the main room where a small fire was burning. Joey sprinted over to his father as the figure disappeared in the shadows. 

“What were you thinking!” Anna snapped in relief as she frantically looked her son over for injuries. Sally sprinted past her parents, her attention on something else as she skidded to her knees beside the couch. 

“We had to answer.” Susie whispered, those words got all of the adults attention. 

“Answer what?” 

Evan noticed a shift in the dark where four figures hung back in the shadows coming and going from sight, their masks concealing them. 

“MOM! DAD!” Sally screamed, pulling her parents attention to her as she stripped off her coat. “I need help.” Sally yelled as their eyes landed on what she was talking about. Frank was laid out on the couch, pale and unmoving, there was blood dried covering the right side of his face. Evan knelt at his daughter's side pushing down the panic that rushed through him, what had happened?

“Hey back up!” Joey yelled as two of the figures moved forward, their white masks glowing in the firelight. Anna moved to her son’s side unsure what to do but she reached out and grabbed a plank of wood off the ground. Susie rushed to help Sally as they started stripping off Frank’s soaked sweatshirt looking for more injuries. Susie didn’t even think as she snatched a small book off the coffee table and shoved it into her pocket. 

A loud scratch came from the wall as the two other figures moved out of the shadows. Marks were being carved into the wooden walls in front of them, just like someone was taking a blade to the wood. Words slowly appeared as if scratched into the lumber.

_ Legion _

Many more words were carved into the wall, but they all said the same thing, legion. Shreds of the wood fell to the ground below as words continued to fill the towering panels around them. Evan scooped up the unconscious teen as the four figures moved forward again, their gazes unwavering through the masks. 

_ Trapper…  _

_ It was pain that rippled up through their legs, shockwaves of agony that came from the metal teeth of the bear trap. Their hands clawed desperately at the steel jaws trying to pry them open as their heartbeat roared through their chest. Blood slicked their hands making any attempts to open the metal impossible. It was the harsh breath of someone approaching and the sound of feet on the dead grassy ground that snapped their attention upwards.  _

_ Huntress… _

_ A hum rang through the air, the rattle of the wind through charred black trees. The black and red sky burned against their lungs as a hiss cut through the air. A silver throwing axe sliced past their head barely missing them as the humming grew louder each panicked breath ripped from their lungs.  _

_ Nurse… _

_ Screams echoed richoteting from the wooden structures and stone walls that seemed to encase them in this endless nightmare. A faceless woman hovered behind them a bloody saw in her grip. The woman raised her hand with a look of horror, a scream tore into their eardrums, as she suddenly disappeared.  _

_ Legion… _

_ With a flash of a white mask a blade landed against stone, the impact of the weapon creating sparks around it. The smiling white mask stared at them for a moment before the figure darted forward leaping through the opening in the wall that they had taken moments before. They sprinted forward hearing the figure getting closer and closer the curved blade rising above their head before it swung down nearly hitting skin.  _

Evan gasped as he came out of the vision with a start the world around him blurred for a moment as he tried to force himself forward, but something pulled against him, tearing at the fiber of his being. He looked up to see his family frozen in place, unmoving as they blurred in and out of his focus. Grinding his teeth he forced himself forward while the world grew harder and harder to see each movement grating against him. 

“Let go of us.” His hissed. A shiver ran through him as black spider-like legs reached down each ending with what could only be explained as a hook. Four legs suddenly surrounded him as a figure appeared in the blur but it was so hard to make out, it looked humanoid enough. 

“Stop this!” Anna screamed as she raised her hands and held onto her head trying to block something out. Joey broke through the haze, his right hand darting down to the wooden ground and he ripped a hooked blade from the logs. He rushed forward swinging at the figure before getting knocked backwards, the weapon clattering to the ground. 

_ Come home.  _

The wind twisted around them ripping and tearing at their clothes as snow started blowing through the building. The cold assaulted them again pushing against their skin and body trying to gain access. The figure raised its arm towards them as the spider-like legs reached out towards them. 

“Leave us alone.” Sally yelled as she tried to move forward. The shadows suddenly jolted as one of the people in the masks stepped forward putting themselves between the figure and the family. 

_ Leave _ . 

The voice hissed and the family didn’t need to be told twice. 


	14. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at home

Frank felt warmth first as he slowly started to wake, and he flexed his fingers tentatively testing them. 

“Frank?” A soft voice called to him, forcing his eyes open as he looked at Sally who stood over him a mug of something steaming in her hands. “You're awake.” Sally whispered a smile forming on her lips. 

“Wha-”

“We found you, unfortunately we weren’t able to get you to a hospital, the blizzard got too bad. But you didn’t seem to be too bad off.” Sally informed him before she offered him the cup, slowly he sat up and took it with shaky hands. Sally didn’t remove her hands from the side of the mug as she helped him drink. “Some more sleep might do you some good.” Sally said as she put the mug down on the side table before she moved to pull the blankets more around him. Frank moved, hearing something crunch around him he looked at his shoulder finding hot packs packed firmly around him. 

“You…” Frank coughed and his throat burned, he squeezed his eyes shut before taking a deep breath. “How?” He rasped. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll talk when you feel better.” Sally said softly as she put her hand to his head it felt warm. He only just realized he was shaking and that he was still cold like he was still out in that snow storm. “Get some sleep.” Sally whispered as she pulled her hand away and he missed the warmth. She flashed him another smile before slipping out of the room leaving it ajar just enough so you could check back inside. Frank looked around the room trying to figure out how exactly he got here but his eyes were starting to close again, he’d figure it out later. 

“How is he?” Rin asked as Sally walked into the living room noticing the sun must have risen a few hours ago but it was hard to tell against the complete whiteness outside the windows. 

“He woke up for a few minutes. I got him to drink something and I told him to get some more sleep.” Sally answered as Rin nodded, casting another glance at the door before going to sit on the couch. Joey stared at the coffee table, the hooked blade was slammed down in the middle of it and it gave off a glint of silver. 

“Can we burn it?” Anna asked from the otherside of the living room. Evan glanced at his wife for a few moments debating what to do. Julie had Susie in her lap where the younger was flipping through the small book she had grabbed as Michael paced behind the couch, even in silence the teen seemed to be going through as much stress as the others. Suddenly another knock came from the windows, hard enough to almost break through the glass. 

“What is it?” 

“I don’t know.” Evan stated as he shifted the gun in his hand. 

“What do we do?” Anna questioned. 

“I… I don’t know.” Evan admitted as he glanced at his wife a whisper ripping through the air. Evan spun the gun pointing towards one of the windows as silence retook the room but no one moved. Taking a deep breath he lowered the weapon once again before looking the group of children over. 

“We’ll be okay.” Evan muttered as a knock came from the front door. Anna glanced at her husband before moving to the window beside the door as she straightened up and unlocked the door, pulling it open. 

“Yes, officers.” Anna said as Evan tucked the gun away.

“We got a report about a runaway who attacked his foster parent. We are checking the neighboring houses to see if the kid is here.” Evan moved forward pulling the door more open so he could see the officers as well. 

“What kid?” 

“Frank Morrison.” The officer stated as Evan thought for a moment. 

“David, Jane how about you two come in out of the cold.” Evan said as he held the door open for the two officers as they thanked him, and stepped into the home. “So what exactly happened?” David pulled his cap from his head rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Hard to say. We are going off of what Clive said, but who knows how accurate it was.” David admitted as he looked at his partner as Jane nodded with him. Jane brushed some of the snow off her jacket and shook her head, causing some of the snow to fall to the floor below. 

“In truth we won’t know what happened. However from Clive’s story the kid ran off into the snow after nearly stabbing someone.” Jane stated as she shifted so she could shake off the show on her shoulders.. 

“Well… I’m going to be honest here, we have Frank.” Evan said as the teens all jumped up shocked and bewildered that he would say that so bluntly. 

“Wait… what?” David asked as he returned his cap to his head. Evan gestured towards Sally as the college student got to her feet. 

“We found him half frozen to death with glass in his head. He’s been out since we found him, and we didn’t want to risk driving into town in the storm.” Sally admitted. The two officers glanced at each other for a moment. 

“Where is he?” 

“He woke up about half an hour ago but only for a few minutes. I doubt he’ll wake up anytime soon.” Sally informed.

“May we see him?” Jane asked as Sally nodded guiding the two officers to the bedroom. Once the three were gone Anna looked at her husband and whispered. 

“Why did you do that?” 

“Because Clive’s story doesn’t add up and I doubt that Frank would outright attack someone. The kid will defend himself, he’s done it already at the school but he was not the one to start the attack.” Evan stated, “plus I don’t want them to go looking around especially in this weather, it's dangerous.” The teenagers were silent as the two officers walked back out into the living room. 

“Can you please give us a call when he wakes up?” The two officers asked as Evan nodded and escorted them out of the house. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Joey snapped from his spot before pushing himself to his feet and yanking the hooked blade from the coffee table. 

“Joey put that down.” Anna ordered as Joey stared at the knife for a few moments before glancing at his mother. He slowly put it down as Rin grabbed the blade and forced the closest window open before throwing the weapon out. Slamming the window she locked it tight before glancing back at the group behind her. 

“Rin what… why…” Julie questioned. 

“It’s that thing's fault, I know it.” Rin stated as Michael stopped. 

“Someone is here.” Michael muttered as another knock came from the window that Rin had just closed. The window suddenly slammed open as screams filled the air the knife sailed through the window and slammed into the far wall. 

“Why won’t you leave!” Rin yelled as she grabbed for the blade trying to yank it free but the weapon wouldn’t budge. She struggled harder as she tried to rip the weapon from its place before finally giving up in frustration.

“Just leave it for now, we need to figure out what to do now.” Joey stated as he looked at his parents. 

_ Legion…  _

A voice echoed from the window as Joey, Susie and Julie all turned and stared out the window. The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow could be heard. Someone or something was coming as shadows danced in the white storm of falling snow. 

_ Trapper…  _

The voice slowly turned from one to many as they blended together like the wind as it screamed and turned the world to ice. 

“Are the officers still here?” Anna asked as Evan rushed to the window trying to shut it again as snow started to enter the warm house. 

“Stop.” Susie dropped the book and grabbed onto Evan’s arm to haul him away from the window. 

“Susie let go!” Rin yelled as she wrapped her arms around Susie’s stomach. 

“Stop all of you!” Philip yelped as Julie yanked Rin off of Susie and Joey tackled his father. 

“Joey, stop.” Evan shouted as he forced the teen onto his back pinning him to the ground. 

“What’s happening!” 

“Anna shut the window!” Evan ordered as his wife rushed to the window slamming it shut as hard as she could. 

_ Huntress…  _

_ Spirit…  _

_ Shape…  _

_ Nurse…  _

_ Legion…  _

The voices called through the howling wind as a rough pounding came from the window and a white mask appeared. It raised its hand as it banged on the window, a bloody smile staring back through the glass. Philip screamed as Sally scooped up the child, rushing to the farside of the room as more disturbing noises came from the rest of the house. 

“Knock it off.” Anna yelled as she grabbed Julie hauling the teenager off the floor as Michael pulled Susie away from Rin who she was trying to attack. 

“Let go of me!” Joey snarled as he tried to get out from under his fathers grip. No one noticed the figure that moved into the room and tore the blade from its spot. 

“ENOUGH!” Frank yelled as the voices grew quiet in shock and the people in the room stared up at him. He was swaying slightly but it was his eyes that made everyone fall silent, they were black, no irises and no pupil. They were just black. His voice was a mix of different voices, none of which sounded like his own. “Stop this at once.” Frank growled as the group slowly released one another. 

“Frank…” Evan mumbled as the teen stared down at him with a sickly darkness emitting off of him. 

_ Frank… _

“I said SILENCE!” Frank yelled as the voices in the house settled, finally becoming quiet. “I just need silence.” Frank muttered as everyone quietly watched him. The figure in the window knocked gently, catching Frank’s attention as the man with the mask cocked his head towards him. 

“What…” Frank whispered. “We need to…” Frank glanced down at the blade in his hand before dropping it to the ground. “Sorry…” He mumbled before his knees gave out. Joey scrambled forward catching his friend before he hit the floor lowering themselves both to the ground. 

“We got you. We got you…” Joey murmured over and over as he stared at his family who were all staring back at him. “You're okay, you’re ok... We are okay.” 

“I know what to do!” Susie screamed as she held up the small book. 


	15. Killer's Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive's back

“Soooo?” Rin asked as she put the red +2 card down on the bed before giving a small smirk to Joey who sent a glare at his sister. Grumbling Joey grabbed two cards from the pile on the bed as Frank chuckled at the others misfortune. It was just the MacMillan’s in the house now, Susie, Julie and Michael went home an hour ago leaving Frank to recuperate another night under the family's watch.

“So, what?” Frank questioned as Joey laid the red 7 down. 

“What are we going to do now? The police gave you a warning, and same with Clive. You still gotta go back tomorrow.” Joey pointed out as Frank stared down at his cards not really registering the numbers and colors. He didn’t want to go back. It was just this morning that everything happened and now it was late afternoon. The police got his statement and then left with just a warning to Frank. 

“Yeah…” Frank mumbled before placing a red 3 on the pile. 

“What are you three talking about?” Anna asked as she walked into the bedroom. 

“Just stuff.” Rin smiled before putting down a draw 4. 

“Why do you have that.” Joey growled picking up more cards. Anna couldn’t help the small chuckle as she watched Joey pick up his cards. 

“How about you guys take a break? Dinner is ready.” Anna said as Joey and Rin set down their cards. Frank threw the blankets off himself as he slid out of the bed, as the two teens watched him making sure he was okay. 

“I'm good, guys.” Frank stated, aware of their focus, Joey and Rin gave him a small smile before walking out of the room with their mother and Frank following after. The group headed to the kitchen where Evan was putting food on the counter top. He gave the teens a smile before glancing over at the blade sitting in the far corner by the fridge, it still gave everyone the creeps. Rin and Joey grabbed a bowl of soup before going to sit down on one of the stools. Frank followed suit as the voices whispered faintly in the back of his head but he was thankful they weren’t as loud as before. 

“How do you feel?” Sally asked as she grabbed her own bowl of soup. 

“Better.” Frank answered as Sally nodded before going to sit at the kitchen table. 

_ Frank _

Frank froze his spoon just barely out of the bowl as he stared at the knife as it called out to him. He took a deep breath pushing the voice out of his mind as best he could, he just wanted peace. 

_ Frank. _

Leave him alone.

_ Frank! _

The voices screamed as Frank dropped the spoon, getting it to clatter against the bowl, catching the families attention. Evan was on his feet first as he moved to Frank’s side glancing at the teenager. 

“You alright?” 

“They… they are talking again..” Frank admitted. 

“What about?” 

“I…”

_ He’s here. _

“Wh-” The sound of the doorbell sounded as everyone stopped, staring at the hallway leading to the entrance of the house. Evan glanced at the others before heading to the entrance. The group waited in silence, prepared to have another issue with whatever was haunting them. 

“What are you doing!” Evan’s voice sounded as Clive stormed into the room as he looked around at the group of people before spying Frank. The man growled before thundering forward and grabbed Frank by the arm yanking him off the stool. 

“Hey!” Rin and Joey yelled as they jumped to their feet. Anna was grabbing Clive’s shoulder, pulling him off of Frank as the two teens pulled their friend away from the man. 

“He’s my property!” Clive snapped as he jerked away from Anna. 

“Property? Property!” Anna snarled. “He is no one’s property.” Anna growled as Clive rolled his eyes. 

“Doesn’t matter, he belongs to me and I’m taking him home.” Clive stated as Anna glanced at her husband for help. Evan was hesitant, uncertain what to do with the situation at hand and Clive grabbed Frank again this time breaking him free from the teens as he practically dragged the boy back towards the foyer. 

“Evan.” Anna hissed as she looked at her husband but saw the look he gave her and nodded. She stormed after Clive and Frank as he pushed Frank towards and out the door, as the teen stumbled in the snow. He was still unsteady on his feet as he struggled on the slick ice and snow. Joey and Rin sprinted out of the house after Clive as he turned towards them ready for a fight. Frank was leaning against the vehicle now as Joey started arguing with Clive allowing Rin to slip past him.

“Joey, Rin!” Evan called after his kids as they glanced up at their father. “Inside now.” He ordered. Anna came out her silver broad axe in her hand, her face was unreadable as she started towards her husband.. The two teens glanced at each other before following their fathers orders and disappeared back into the house.

“We can discuss this peacefully, Clive.” Evan stated as he crossed his arms. Frank could feel the chill in the wind as it beat against the clothes that he had borrowed from Joey, it was so cold out. He wasn’t even fully paying attention as he tried to relax as the voices started talking again. 

_ Run _

_ Run far  _

_ He’ll kill you _

_ We need to stay safe _

_ He’ll kill us _

Frank tried to control his racing heart and breathe as he heard the arguing from the adults getting louder. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm himself as much as he could, as the voices continued to get louder, almost overpowering the people beside him. 

_ We can’t stay _

_ Move _

_ Frank we need to move _

_ We need to… _

_ We need…  _

_ We… _

_ Kill him…  _

Frank felt eyes on him as he snapped his own open noticing no one was watching him. He pushed himself away from the vehicle as the familiar weight of the blade formed in his hand, the whispers of the voices giving him orders. He wasn’t in control as he started forward, his eyes locked on Clive who was pushing Evan backwards in his argument. He moved too fast as his arms locked around his foster parent. He yanked the man’s head back enough as the cold steel of the blade pressed against his throat.

“Frank! Stop!!” Evan’s voice broke Frank from the moment as he stared up at the man across the way from him. Fear swam in Evan’s eyes as he watched Frank hold the blade in place. His head was getting fuzzy as the voices told him to do it and just get it over with. 

“Frank.” Evan licked his lips thinking about how to do this. “It’s okay, it's okay. Just put the knife down. Please…” Evan begged as Frank felt his mouth open but his voice wasn’t the thing that came out. 

_ He’ll hurt me _

_ He’ll kill me _

_ He’ll hurt us, he’ll kill us _

The voices almost cried out of him as he felt the cold racing under his skin, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the weather or something else. 

“We won’t let him. You have to trust me, you gotta trust me Frank.” Evan stated as he took a cautious step forward. Frank couldn’t help as the weapons teeth dug into Clive’s skin, traces of blood ran from the cut. Evan didn’t dare take his eyes off of Frank as he heard his wife moving around him taking care to keep her distance. “Please, give me the blade.” Evan whispered as he took another tentative step closer and extended his hand. Frank hesitated, he could hear the voices telling him to just finish this. Finish Clive right here and now and be done with it. He could, he could so easily end his life and not even give a second thought about it. He could feel the pulse of something under his skin as the chill grew stronger fighting for control. 

_ Do it _

_ Kill him _

_ Kill him for us _

_ Join us _

_ Join us, Frank _

_ The Legion awaits you _

_ They will follow you anywhere _

_ The Legion follows their leader _

Slowly, Frank pulled the blade away from Clive and dropped it into Evan’s awaiting hand. He felt Clive spin and then he was stumbling backwards from the hit, his hand going to his jaw. 

“You scu-” Clive was cut off. Frank blinked up at Anna as she stood over Clive, her axe pointing at the man as her foot sat on his chest pinning him to the ground. 

“Frank, inside now.” Anna ordered. Frank didn’t need to be told twice as he rushed up the steps to the house disappearing inside just as quickly. 

“Thank you for that Clive.” Evan smiled as he spun the knife in his hand. 

“Now we have every reason to make sure you can’t foster another child.” Anna chuckled. 

_ Huntress…  _

The wind ripped around them as the voices followed the shifting air. Anna took a deep breath removing her foot from Clive’s chest and walked over to her husband. 

“Leave and don’t come on our property ever again.” Anna snapped. 

“Not without my-” The axe flew from Anna’s hand as it missed Clive by inches, and embedded in the side of the truck. 

“Leave!” She roared as Clive rushed to his truck even as Evan stepped forward and yanked the weapon from the vehicle. The truck screamed as it tore out of the driveway leaving the house behind. Anna huffed a breath before looking at her husband who was staring at the knife. They needed to end this as soon as possible. 


	16. Long Drives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes for a drive

Frank stared out the window of the vehicle as they traveled, his eyes scanning the countryside as the trees started to disappear. His stomach churned as he felt his mouth going dry. The sight of water was fast coming and Ormond was left far behind. The voices had been quiet for a while as his left hand tightened around the hooked blade. The burn on his arm was unwrapped and exposed leaving him feeling a bit uneasy. He felt movement beside him as Rin leaned against his arm, her eyes locked outside the window much like his own. His right hand was tangled around her left as she ran her thumb over his knuckles. Joey was snoring softly from his seat, his black hoodie keeping him warm, his hood hung over his face. 

“Almost there.” Evan stated from the driver's seat. Anna was flipping through the small book from the ski lodge while keeping an eye on the three teens in the back every little bit. Frank swallowed hard as the voices started up again but he quickly shushed them quiet. They tried to argue but after a few minutes they stopped as he refused to acknowledge them. He knew what had to be done, he knew how to do it. It was just a matter of getting to where they needed to, water they just needed running water. 

It felt like a while before they came upon the small camping site as Evan maneuvered the vehicle into a spot and parked the car. Everyone sat in silence for a few more moments before Anna looked at the three as the second car pulled up behind them. Sally got out, and ran a hand through her hair as Michael stretched. Susie, and Julie were messing with the carseat as they got Philip out and waited for the others to join them. 

“Ready everyone?” Evan asked as Frank nodded, before he reached over and shook Joey who startled awake. Joey groaned before rubbing at his eyes, and glancing at the others before realizing they were there. Getting out of the car the group headed towards one of the campsites that were empty. Anna took Philip from her daughter as the two adults neared the top of the site as the teens headed down towards the waters edge. Frank huffed and stepped forward pulling his hand from Rin’s as Susie, Julie and Joey followed after down to the water. 

_ Frank… _

_ Frank, please _

_ Please don’t _

Frank ignored the whispers as he raised the blade to his hand and made a small cut on his finger letting his blood run down the silver before passing it to Susie. Susie hesitated before glancing at Julie who nodded and she pricked her finger letting the blood run. Susie took a measured breath before shoving the weapon towards Julie who followed the pink haired teens example. Joey took the blade after a moment watching the three traces of blood as they dripped down the serrated blade. 

_ Joey…  _

_ Don’t do it _

_ We can help you _

_ We can free you _

_ Join us _

_ Joey…  _

Joey sliced the knife against his finger drawing blood easily as the voices in the air went silent. Michael and Rin hovered above the four as Joey dropped the blade between the rocks, and they heard the water splash. Frank grabbed a rock rolling it over the crevice and Joey helped him situate it in place. Once satisfied, the group headed back towards the car. And the others? No voices echoed through their heads or through the winds and Frank could finally find peace in his own head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I haven't been super good at uploading this series as of late. Also there probably won't be an alternate ending. There has been a lot of health issues going on and that's been consuming a lot of time. Hope you guys liked the story.


End file.
